Tout ce que tu mérites
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Aceveda s'enfonce dans la folie et le repli sur soi suite à son viol et Vic tente de lui venir en aide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Précision : Se passe après l'épisode 2 de la saison 4. Double slash : Vic/David et un léger Vic/Shane au début, de plus je retarde la prise de fonctions du capitaine Rawling. ATTENTION LANGAGE EXPLICITE ET PARFOIS VULGAIRE ! RATING M CE N'EST PAS POUR RIEN. Si vous connaissez la série, vous vous en doutez après tout.

* * *

Pour une fois, c'était un truand qui avait rendu service à la police de Farmington. Corbin Burrows, le chef d'un gang néo-nazi de seconde zone, était venu en personne pour dénoncer avec certitude un homme anciennement membre de son gang et qui avait rapidement déserté. Le gang de Burrows était plutôt du genre à opérer dans leur propre quartier et les hommes se faisaient arrêter pour des délits mineurs, ils ne s'en prenaient pas à tout le monde et laissaient même les personnes de couleurs tranquilles. Quand un dénommé Spencer Mardon demanda à les rejoindre, ils l'acceptèrent suite à un test pas plus difficile qu'un simple vol à main armé. Du jour au lendemain, Mardon avait demandé à passer à la vitesse supérieure, à savoir le meurtre haineux. Il visait autant les personnes handicapées que les gens de couleurs, il éprouvait aussi une haine sordide envers les enfants et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ses opinions étaient trop radicales et hors de toute conviction du gang de Burrows qui ne révélait aucune prétention et n'avait jamais songé à franchir un tel cap. Ils étaient juste du genre à se croire supérieurs, des "grandes gueules innocentes" comme les appelaient les flics du coin. Dès lors de cette requête, Burrows et son bras droit Paxton le rejetèrent immédiatement tout en brûlant le tatouage du gang qu'il s'était fait sur le bras. De cette façon, s'il commettait un crime ou délit quelconque, jamais celui-ci ne serait relié à leur gang.

Vic et Rawling lui tendirent donc un piège au Hellfire, un bar malfamé où le suspect avait l'habitude de se rendre pour y trouver des gens aussi désireux que lui de "dominer la merde", comme ils disaient. Une expression ancrée en eux et aussi enfiellée que les tatouages qui ornaient sans honte leurs corps. Mardon sortit mais n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à sa voiture car Vic se jeta violemment sur lui, le plaquant - ou plutôt le précipitant - contre la carrosserie. Mardon ne prit pas la peine de se renseigner sur cet abus de force. Confirmant leurs doutes, le facho commença à rire et s'exalta de ses crimes qu'il énonça haut et fort un à un avant de recevoir une volée de coups de la part de celui qui était censé se contenir devant sa future nouvelle patronne. Chose ratée ! mais pourquoi Mardon avait-il avoué si facilement... cela restait un mystère.

Mardon n'avait pas été menotté à la table d'interrogatoire. Dutch était curieux de savoir si son comportement violent pouvait s'étendre sur les personnes qu'il ne qualifierait pas de "poids pour la race blanche" et seul Vic avait eu le cran de voir si le raciste passerait à l'action. De toute façon, ses mains étaient tout de même menottées entre elles.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que l'homme déblatérait sur des humains qu'il rabaissait fièrement et les poings de Vic le démangeaient, ils ne faisaient que trembler de façon de plus en plus visible. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, ce ne serait pas l'accusé qui allait attaquer le premier. Dutch tenta même de changer de sujet, voyant qu'il prenait trop de plaisir à énumérer les détails de ses meurtres.

\- Vous savez inspecteur Mackey, les enfants comme ça sont un poids pour la famille mais surtout pour la société. Les adultes aussi d'ailleurs, handicapé mental ou moteur, c'est pareil et il faut y mettre un terme. Il y a des moyens radicaux, aussi rapides qu'une balle et ils peuvent même ne pas en souffrir.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Furibond, Vic y décela autant une attaque contre ses propres enfants que contre toute autre personne concernée partout ailleurs. Le visage de Bernard Grady lui revint en mémoire et la pensée que certains ne méritaient pas de vivre lui cogna l'esprit. Il envoya la table en travers de la pièce et propulsa Mardon hors de sa chaise, l'aplatissant au sol avant de le battre aussi fort que possible. Dutch, malgré sa volonté apparente, ne parvint pas à l'arrêter tout seul. Mardon ayant refusé de parler devant des "flics de couleurs", les autres étaient restés dans la salle d'observation et arrivèrent aussi vite que possible. Vic se serait volontiers arrêté après avoir attendu la mort du tueur si Aceveda, Claudette et Rawling n'étaient pas entrés en courant pour aider Wagenbach.

\- VIC !

Le capitaine David Aceveda et Mackey s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés depuis l'arrestation de Ben Gilroy malgré leur violent accrochage devant tout le monde le jour de l'arrivée de Monica Rawling, l'estime de l'un ayant remonté pour l'autre. Ils prirent accidentellement quelques coups en voulant l'éloigner du criminel qui avait gravement changé de visage en quelques secondes mais ce ne fut pas cela qui les arrêta. Ils firent leur travail. En dépit de leur supériorité numérique, ils ne parvinrent pas à faire lâcher prise à leur collègue, ivre de rage tandis que Mardon perdait connaissance.

\- Vic, il a son compte.

\- Laissez tomber.

Vic ne se soucia pas le moins du monde de leur présence, se focalisant uniquement sur l'homme qu'il avait décidé de tuer à mains nues. Augmentant le risque de gagner un séjour à l'hôpital, le capitaine se glissa entre les deux parties et utilisa toute sa force pour faire reculer Mackey en l'avertissant une dernière fois.

\- Calmez-vous, allez.

Rawling se glissa derrière Aceveda et tira le corps inconscient loin de Vic. Enragé et émotionnellement touché, presque en pleurs, Vic ne put se résoudre à garder l'image de ses enfants dans la tête sans faire quelque chose. Il se dégagea des bras qui le maintenaient, sortit à toute vitesse et prit la direction du parking tandis qu'essoufflée, Claudette dit :

\- J'avais presque envie de le laisser tabasser ce salopard.

Remarque soutenue par ses collègues.

Il se rendit chez lui mais les protestations de Corrine résonnèrent lorsqu'il passa près d'elle à toute vitesse, elle voulut le mettre tout de suite dehors. Il ne l'écouta pas et se faufila de chambre en chambre, embrassant ses enfants les uns après les autres. Après s'être ancré dans la tête qu'ils étaient en sécurité, il respira un grand coup et partit sans un regard à Corrine qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Sur le chemin du retour, les questions inquiètes de sa femme lui résonnaient encore dans les oreilles.

Arrivé devant sa chambre d'hôtel, il aperçut Shane à côté de la porte.

\- Je viens d'arriver mais en ne te voyant pas j'allais repartir, j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au bercail. J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi, ça va ?

Sans répondre, son ami s'avança et l'invita à entrer après avoir ouvert, lui proposant une bière au passage. Vic s'agitait sans interruption pour camoufler ses tremblements de peur et de haine mais Shane n'était pas dupe. Il n'allait pas bien, ses mains tremblaient encore.

\- T'as été voir tes enfants, hein ?

Mackey but quelques gorgées rafraîchissantes avant de poser pour la première fois son regard sur Shane depuis leur entrée.

\- Il fallait absolument que je les vois, ce type m'a complètement retourné.

\- Ouai, on m'a dit ça. J'aurai moi aussi voulu qu'il crève mais bon... on n'est pas comme lui. Il faut parfois qu'on marche droit sans faire de vagues. Tu vas sans doute mettre du temps à oublier ce gars mais tu vas y arriver. Il te suffit de recommencer comme avant, d'accord ? Si tu veux, on peut aller tabasser quelques dealers ou racailles, ou encore s'envoyer des nanas qui traînent dans les bars, plaisanter entre nous...

\- Non, j'ai vraiment la tête à rien ce soir, mon vieux.

Ils restèrent posés dans le calme de longues minutes à siroter quelques bières, se détendant au fur et à mesure des gorgées ingurgitées. Le sudiste jetait des regards en biais à son meilleur ami de temps en temps et observait son comportement de plus en plus serein. Shane finit par se rapprocher de Vic comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui faire un commentaire déplacé sur quelqu'un d'autre et lui demanda :

\- T'as déjà fait ça avec un mec, Vic ?

\- Fait quoi ?

Shane parut gêné à l'extrême à l'idée de changer ses mots, surtout en voyant le regard insistant que lui jeta son ami.

\- Pour résumer, tu t'es déjà fait un mec ?

Vic laissa apparaître sur son visage un air autant amusé qu'outré comme si la réponse aurait du être évidente pour le plus jeune.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu de me demandes ça ? Toi oui ?

Shane eut un petit rire et se gratta derrière la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas te choquer mais je t'avouerai que ça m'a toujours tenté. C'est que de la baise après tout, ce sont juste les moyens qui changent. En plus je sais qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ça t'a toujours détendu, on en parle assez dans notre foyer et étant donné le mec que t'es, ta carrure et tout ça... je me suis toujours demandé si tu y allais doucement ou brutalement quand tu fais grimper une femme au rideau.

Vic qui avait essayé de boire cul sec pour oublier ses premières paroles, s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière et dut tousser et respirer autant qu'il put pendant que Shane s'avançait tout en lui tapant dans le dos en s'excusant.

\- On n'en est jamais arrivés à rentrer autant dans les détails, Shane...

\- Oui je sais mais...

D'un côté, Vic parut réfléchir après avoir retrouvé le sourire et Shane se sentit moins idiot, mais de l'autre il avait maintenant envie de lui en dire plus, ou plutôt de lui en montrer plus.

\- Allez, viens !

Shane se précipita sur son visage et le fit prisonnier du sien, emprisonnant ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue danser brutalement avec la sienne mais Vic sépara leurs lèvres un instant.

\- Wow... tu es sûr, Shane ? C'est nouveau pour nous, ça.

Le plus jeune se colla explicitement contre Vic pour que son érection rencontre la sienne et il n'y eut pas besoin d'autre réponse. Chacun avait besoin de se laisser aller et connaître une sensation nouvelle fut la solution momentanée pour eux. Vic le regarda de haut en bas et une lueur salace dans les yeux, le cogna contre le mur avec presque autant de brutalité qu'avec un suspect. Il ne se posa aucune question et ôta sa ceinture en toute rapidité ainsi que celle de son meilleur ami. Chacun était aussi avide que l'autre dans sa manière d'embrasser, de caresser, et ils ne demandaient qu'à passer à l'étape supérieure. Shane dégagea tous ses vêtements et libéra son envie qui entra vite en contact avec celle de Vic. Tout ce que Mackey désirait pour le moment était la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien et Shane, bien que très surpris par l'aplomb de Vic, avait aussi besoin de se laisser aller. Il laissa le costaud qu'était son ami l'embrasser ardemment, avidement quitte à être lourdement marqué le lendemain. Il l'encouragea à enlever sa veste de cuir avant de lui ôter son t-shirt lui-même. La peau de Mackey était brûlante, "peut-être à cause des nerfs" pensa Shane même s'il en douta en cet instant.

Plaqué debout contre le mur, Shane jura sous la douleur de la pénétration, une multitude de grossièretés lui écorchant la bouche alors que son ami violentait son anus par son membre brûlant. L'écrasant contre le mur, le faisant prisonnier de sa brutale envie, Vic déposa de vifs baisers dans le cou exposé et lécha la nuque transpirante de son meilleur ami. La dureté de l'acte finit par s'évader, laissant place à une tendresse naissante et appréciée des deux hommes qui continuèrent ainsi. Éjaculant dans le corps de son ami, Mackey se sentit mieux, bien que bizarre et chercha ensuite à compenser la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Il le retourna et après avoir savouré l'épuisement sur son visage, l'accompagna jusqu'au lit et prit son sexe en main avant de lui faire autant plaisir qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Les gémissements de Shane durèrent et durèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente la main de Vic être remplacé par ses lèvres. Se léchant les lèvres sous cet intense plaisir, il parvint à la jouissance et se libéra dans la cavité mouillée qui l'accueillait. Recrachant le liquide chaud à côté de lui, Vic se redressa à la hauteur de Shane, plaqué contre un oreiller, et l'embrassa encore une fois.

Leur nuit s'écoula de cette manière : brutale, longue et douloureuse pour finir plus douce et calme. Observant le plafond, Mackey parla d'une toute petite voix.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me finirais par me taper un autre homme...

Shane rigola et ajouta :

\- Et moi alors ! si on m'avait dit que je demanderais à mon meilleur ami de me la foutre, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

Vic haussa les sourcils en jetant un œil vers lui.

\- Même dans ces moments-là, t'es toujours aussi romantique.

Éclatant de rire tous les deux, ils récupérèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que le cow-boy ne brise à nouveau le silence.

\- Il faut dire que la bière, ça a aidé. Mais si tu veux, on n'en parlera plus à partir de demain.

\- Je préférerai, oui.

\- Ok !

Shane sourit et se prépara à plonger dans un bon sommeil, bien qu'avant de fermer les yeux il ajouta :

\- De toute façon, je préfère ne pas trop m'approcher de toi étant donné les bleus et les suçons que je vais sûrement avoir. Il faudra que je leur dise que Mara était une vraie tigresse, ce soir.

Le rire provoqué chez son ami le prit également et ils s'endormirent le cœur plus léger et en pensant à d'autres choses.

ooOOoo

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux amis firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé tel qu'ils en avaient convenu. Pour eux, la gêne n'était pas en cause mais plutôt la crédibilité au sein du district et du bercail. Par ailleurs, Shane était toujours marié et rien qu'une rumeur comme ça épancherait un énorme scandale familial. Ils avaient eu besoin de se lâcher, point final. Pourtant, Vic ne se sentait pas rassuré car le profiler du bercail avait un comportement étrange et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si ça allait, Dutch s'était montré distant et distrait à la fois. "Je suis cuit" avait-il pensé.

\- C'est le capitaine, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui ! avoua t-il.

Grandement soulagé, Vic haussa brièvement les sourcils avant de répondre :

\- Sans blague !

\- Vic, depuis qu'il s'est rendu dans cette maison la dernière fois et qu'il a eu à se défendre contre ces deux gars, il n'est plus le même.

\- J'ai remarqué, Dutch, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Ça va peut-être lui passer... Après tout, il n'a pas l'habitude d'une bonne dose d'adrénaline notre bureaucrate de boss.

Vic n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le casser rien qu'une fois mais pourtant le regretta immédiatement, se remémorant dans quel état il avait trouvé David ce jour-là. À ce moment, des éclats de voix se firent entendre et tous les agents sans exception levèrent les yeux vers la source du bruit, le bureau d'Aceveda. Aurora était apparemment venue lui parler et devait maintenant assumer l'humeur de son époux. Elle sortit en claquant la porte et tout le monde se remit à la tâche avant que leur chef n'en fasse autant. Dutch et Vic se sentirent tendus quand elle descendit les escaliers et vint se planter près d'eux. Vic fit comme si de rien n'était tout en perdant son regard dans un dossier qui n'était pas à lui, mais Dutch et sa franchise demeuraient en toute circonstance.

\- Tout va bien entre vous et votre mari ?

Aurora, bien que frappée par sa spontanéité, ne lui en voulut pas. Après tout, ils n'auraient pas du se donner en spectacle tous les deux.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi le problème. Mon mari est une véritable poudrière en ce moment, je ne sais pas s'il est comme ça avec vous aussi mais moi je ne peux même plus m'en approcher sans qu'il explose.

Dutch fronça les sourcils et la questionna :

\- Depuis quand, précisément ?

Irritée par ses propres réponses, elle consentit tout de même à garder une humeur neutre devant ces hommes qui ne méritaient pas une agression verbale.

\- Un mois ou deux, je pense. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires lui et moi, et on ne se voit pas autant qu'on le souhaiterait. Par contre il y a presque un mois, je l'ai vu rentrer dans la maison et il a été prendre une douche directement, on ne s'est pas parlés. C'est le premier jour où sa mauvaise humeur est devenue comme la quatrième personne de la maison.

Elle resta plantée quelques secondes, l'air éploré, avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie sans même les saluer.

Dutch réfléchit un instant.

\- J'ai une théorie à vérifier.

Il sortit un carnet de note de son tiroir, croisa les jambes et se pencha en arrière comme à son habitude, laissant Mackey réfléchir seul au problème. Vic avait lui-même découvert le côté sombre d'Aceveda le jour où il avait perdu son sang-froid et tabassé Chaydez dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Pas qu'il ne commence à réellement l'aimer mais il avait eu l'impression de se voir lui-même à chacun de ses dérapages. Un jeune capitaine ne pouvait pas et surtout ne devait pas agir de la sorte, surtout un homme bien tel que lui. Jamais il ne lui dirait mais la ville avait besoin de lui. "Dutch a raison, il s'est passé un truc dans cette baraque. Il était trop évasif ce jour-là, j'aurai du insister en lui parlant" pensa Vic.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit son collègue qui marmonnait et griffonnait sur le papier. Le ton changeant, il se demanda si Dutch parlait tout seul où s'il s'adressait à lui.

\- Agressif avec tout le monde, homme ou femme, nerveux et distant avec sa propre femme également, je les ai observés par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il rentre très tard chez lui et ne la laisse pas le toucher, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

\- Ils se disputent, c'est limpide. Quand ça nous arrivait avec ma femme, on ne se touchait plus non plus. Aussi, il est sur son lieu de travail et il rentre tard parce qu'il travaille tard. Vous les espionnez au fait, mais vous êtes un voyeur...

\- Non ! j'observe, Vic. C'est mon travail.

Vic garda pour lui le pétage de plombs de leur supérieur mais additionnant ça avec le reste, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Dutch secoua la tête et s'approcha pour murmurer près de lui :

\- Dernière chose, je l'ai vu aller aux toilettes et en ressortant, il a baissé la tête mais j'ai noté qu'il avait pleuré. En clair...

Appréhendant la réponse, Vic demanda :

\- Il l'ont torturé ?

\- Je le pense et étant donné son statut au bercail, certains gangs peuvent aller très loin pour prendre leur pied et humilier des flics. Ils n'avaient qu'à l'attacher et partir mais non, ils ont cherché à atteindre les extrémités. De par son comportement, quelque chose l'a traumatisé. Par ailleurs, une simple torture physique comme un passage à tabac ou une brûlure n'envoie généralement pas aux toilettes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et si ce n'est sa blessure au front, il n'a rien de visible. Pour moi, il a subi quelque chose de plus... personnel.

\- Personnel ? répéta Vic.

Dutch fut précis.

\- Intime.

Dutch fut heurté rien que d'y penser. Cette fois, Vic s'énerva et donna un énorme coup dans le bureau, agaçant Dutch et s'attirant quelques regards. Heureusement pour eux que Claudette était partie se perdre dans les archives.

\- Hé du calme ! c'est mon bureau, allez démolir votre foyer.

\- Très loin, vous dites ? Non ! trop loin. S'il n'en parle à personne, il risque de faire une connerie. Il a un travail et une famille.

\- Vic, il faut que cela vienne de lui. Vous ne pouvez pas forcer le dialogue comme ça, il risque de se renfermer encore plus ou pire encore... d'imploser. Il n'hésite pas à hurler sur sa femme ici même, c'est quand même un signe.

Mackey fut assommé d'avoir eu une conversation pareille. Malgré leur mésentente, même le capitaine ne méritait pas de subir de telles horreurs. Les deux hommes commençaient tout juste à s'apprécier. Vic laissa Dutch potasser encore un peu, celui-ci était un véritable génie dans sa branche. Quant à lui, il attendit que le bercail se vide un peu au fil du temps pour tenter une approche douce, au possible. En fin de soirée, il salua les membres de la Strike Team qui repartaient. Shane n'en finissait plus de parler de son mariage et Lem, malgré qu'il semblait préoccupé par son ulcère, partit avec Ronnie passer du bon temps pour oublier leurs ennuis actuels dont la liste était longue.

Vic vit une nouvelle fois Aurora venir et repartir bredouille du bureau de son mari après une énième mais plus courte dispute. Il chercha à la rattraper malgré sa démarche rapide mais celle-ci fut plus évasive cette fois. Malheureusement, il n'obtint pas les réponses qu'il souhaitaient et se dirigea aussi innocemment que possible vers le bureau où tout se passait. Il cogita avant d'entrer car Aceveda avait non seulement fermé les stores, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, mais également éteint la lumière. Vic le devina facilement, connaissant le bercail comme sa propre maison. D'ordinaire, un léger faisceau lumineux serait passé par dessous la porte, étant donné la faible luminosité dans la pièce due au peu de personnel présent après vingt-trois heures. Quoi qu'il en soit, il frappa doucement et entra l'air de rien avant d'allumer la lumière en prenant un faux air surpris, trouvant ensuite son supérieur debout devant sa fenêtre à regarder les rares lumières extérieures.

\- Ouf ! j'ai cru que j'allais interrompre quelque chose de gênant. Parce que dans le noir...

Le plus jeune ne se tourna pas mais soupira avant de le prier aussi poliment que possible de sortir.

\- Capitaine, ce n'est pas pour mettre le feu aux poudres mais j'ai une vague idée de ce qui vous met dans cet état.

David fronça les sourcils et baissa de peu la tête, espérant que son silence ferait partir l'autre homme. Il n'en fut rien car il leva suffisamment les yeux pour voir le reflet de Vic dans la fenêtre, fermant la porte du bureau sans en sortir. Il ne comptait pas partir et semblait déterminé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me foutre la paix, hein ?

Cela sonna ironique et agressif en même temps et il se décida à faire face à son agent. Peut-être s'était-il aperçu de l'agressivité dans son regard car il en atténua l'aspect.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, Vic. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec vous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus mais capitaine... vous ne pouvez pas garder ça pour vous.

Sans doute Vic fut-il trop direct ce coup-là.

\- Foutez le camp, Mackey. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! ragea son supérieur, les yeux humides et fuyants.

Vic ne se laissa pas démoraliser, il savait qu'Aceveda n'était du genre à abandonner qu'après avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut en général, exactement comme lui. En cet instant, il souhaitait son départ mais Vic n'allait pas l'écouter. Il s'approcha aussi doucement que possible tout en restant sérieux et observant le regard du plus jeune à chacun de ses pas, et leurs soupçons à lui comme à Dutch furent révélés. David paniqua de plus en plus et lorsqu'il estima ne plus avoir d'espace personnel, il se décala violemment et se cogna contre le mur. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour se reprendre et qu'il devait être découvert, ses jambes fléchirent et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, en larmes et envahi par le dégoût. Vic ne sut plus quoi faire, son but n'ayant pas été de le rabaisser. Il s'assit à ses côtés, ayant peur que son chef ne se sente amoindri par le fait qu'il se tenait debout près de lui dans un tel moment de fragilité.

\- Pardon ! Vous savez, ce n'est pas à vous d'avoir honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est à lui.

Les rares sons que l'autre homme ne put émettre provinrent de ses pleurs et Vic dut attendre quelques minutes avant que cela ne se dissipe.

\- Est-ce que vous sauriez le forcer à parler, ce mec qui vous a fait ça ?

Il regarda le brun relever très légèrement les yeux et enfoncer sa tête dans ses bras. Le bercail avait vu passer des masses de violeurs en tous genres mais Vic restait toujours stupéfait par les différents comportements des personnes touchées. Pourtant, jamais encore il n'avait eu affaire à un homme en tant que victime d'abus sexuel.

\- Pas sans le tuer après et de toute manière, ce fils de pute en est tellement fier qu'il n'y aurait qu'à lui demander tranquillement. J'ai déjà eu l'un d'eux, je pourrais me le faire en dehors du boulot.

Vic réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était pas entièrement planté pour le braquage du petit magasin, Aceveda ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux par hasard mais c'était pour une raison différente. Il recherchait déjà la vengeance et il l'avait partiellement obtenue.

\- Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas agir comme un criminel.

\- Elle est bonne ! dixit celui qui contourne sans arrêt les règles. Essayez donc de m'en empêcher.

Aceveda posa un regard d'une noirceur extrême sur Mackey, bien que celui-ci avait l'habitude des regards menaçants.

\- Si je dis ça, c'est pour vous.

Ils attendirent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine raideur ne se fasse sentir dans le dos de David et celui-ci se releva, suivi peu après par Vic. Supportant toutefois la présence de son agent, il lui jeta un léger regard, exactement le même que lorsque Vic lui avait tendu la vidéo de l'interrogatoire de Chaydez.

\- Il m'a forcé à... je passe mon temps à cracher et à vomir. Penser à autre chose ne m'aide pas, ce gros dégueulasse m'a complètement souillé de l'intérieur.

David tourna la tête à l'opposé pour masquer d'inévitables larmes et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre pour ne pas retomber au sol. Vic lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule près du cou, souriant doucement en voyant que la tension provoquée par ce contact chez le plus jeune n'avait que peu durée.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda Vic.

David déglutit et expira doucement.

\- Mon cousin Rigo, j'en ai parlé avec lui. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi, il fallait que ça sorte. Je n'ose même plus embrasser ma femme tellement j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette. Je lui ai dit aujourd'hui... et j'aurai mieux fait de la fermer. Contrairement à mon cousin, elle a réagi comme si c'était moi le responsable.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, quelle égoïste ! s'indigna Vic.

Vic jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant à son boss mais sans pouvoir retenir un léger brin de tristesse, puis il posa la main sur la sienne et la sentit trembler. Vic se surprit lui-même de pouvoir être aussi prévenant avec cet homme. Elle ignorait la situation actuelle du capitaine du bercail, mais Claudette l'avait prévenu de sa tendance à prendre la tangente si on l'approchait trop vite en ce moment. Aceveda prenait peur et fuyait à la moindre pensée de travers à l'encontre d'une personne mais bon, il était au courant mieux que personne, dorénavant.

\- Vous vous sentez souillé, capitaine, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Dutch dit qu'un simple contact physique vous écœure à cause de ce qui vous est arrivé mais selon moi il ne tient qu'à vous de claquer la porte à cette impression.

L'expression paniquée sur le visage du capitaine en dit long à Vic qui se maudit et préféra être direct.

\- Dutch ? Vous lui avez... non mais c'est pas vrai !

\- Veuillez calmer vos nerfs, je ne lui ai parlé de rien. C'est lui le profiler, souvenez-vous. C'est lui qui a engagé le débat et dans le meilleur des cas, il pense uniquement que vous avez été torturé. Ce qui j'avoue est improbable, connaissant sa perspicacité.

Le teint rougi et la respiration accélérée, le capitaine sortit de ses gonds et se rua hors de la pièce, Vic pestant sur sa franchise et se mettant en tête de le suivre jusque chez lui s'il le fallait. Il eut du mal à le suivre mais resta en retrait pour éviter qu'il ne se sente trop envahi. Aceveda venait de prendre le volant ce qui était une mauvaise idée dans un tel état émotionnel, donc Vic le suivit comme il l'avait décidé. Durant tout le trajet, Mackey avait klaxonné sur les voitures trop proches de celle qu'il suivait si elles s'approchaient trop d'elle. En effet, le capitaine semblait vouloir battre le record de vitesse et conduisait dangereusement. En arrivant devant chez lui, David ouvrit sa porte sans pour autant entrer, s'énervant encore plus à la vue de celui qui l'avait collé au train et commença à pester haut et fort contre lui.

\- Mais calmez-vous David, regardez-vous ! vous allez faire peur à votre femme et votre fille et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, si ?

La respiration haletante, David s'arrêta net avant de claquer :

\- Je suis on ne peut plus calme.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai du mal entendre, là.

\- Elles sont chez de la famille à Aurora par ma faute, c'est ce qu'elle est venue me dire au bureau la deuxième fois.

Vic leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes une belle tête de nœud, Aceveda ! ce n'est pas de votre faute alors arrêtez de dire ça. Vous n'avez pas choisi ce qui vous est arrivé.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à hausser la voix en se demandant qui aurait le dernier mot, un voisin que le bruit avait alerté sortit sur sa pelouse et leur intima aussi poliment que possible de baisser d'un ton. Énervé, Aceveda voulut s'élancer sur lui pour se défouler mais Vic le rattrapa avec force et le poussa vers sa porte tout en s'excusant auprès du voisin qui accourut chez lui sans demander son reste. Vic se décida à entrer sans invitation chez celui qu'il estima prudent de ne pas laisser seul et qui venait de frapper dans son mur de salon.

\- Regardez-moi, David.

Il réussit à l'immobiliser avant qu'il ne se décide à se casser le poignet, nerveux comme personne ne l'avait jamais été face à lui.

Vic lui posa doucement une main sur le visage une première fois et son capitaine la rejeta brusquement, tremblant comme s'il était nu en plein hiver. Il refit une tentative, voyant cette fois l'autre homme fermer les yeux. Il tenta de s'approcher le plus possible du Latino et nota une chose claire : ce n'était pas la faible distance entre eux qui mettait le plus le capitaine mal à l'aise mais plutôt sa main près de ses lèvres. Vic eut donc un mauvais flash sous les yeux qui lui donna quelques informations concernant le calvaire qu'avait du subir le capitaine de la police. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux un instant mais se ressaisit, un laisser-aller aux mêmes émotions n'aurait pas aidé l'autre homme.

\- Jamais vous n'aurez à avoir peur de moi, capitaine. Je vais continuer mes conneries et vous me passerez des savons comme toujours.

Vic ne saisit pas du tout pourquoi les images et sensations de sa nuit torride avec Shane s'insinuèrent dans sa tête et son corps mais il ne s'en félicita pas vu les circonstances. David Aceveda était mentalement blessé et il n'avait pas le droit de confondre sa douleur avec un quelconque plaisir. Il eut tout de même envie de lui prouver à sa manière qu'il n'était en rien "sali" et Aceveda n'ayant toujours pas rouvert les yeux, Vic lui passa doucement le doigt sur le bord des lèvres pour lui caresser et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. En entendant David gémir de peur, il recula et lui commanda doucement d'ouvrir les yeux pour affronter la réalité. Ce que fit le plus jeune avec angoisse mais lorsque ce fut fait, il regarda partout autour de lui et finit par poser son regard sur Mackey.

\- Cette chose me rattrape... ou vous m'avez... non ! je crois que j'ai eu une hallucination.

\- Non David ! il n'y a que nous et je ne vous ai pas fait de mal, j'avais une main sur vous et je vous ai embrassé. C'est tout.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête comme s'il cherchait à s'en souvenir.

\- J'ai... j'ai eu l'impression que ça se passait dans ma tête.

\- C'est parce que c'est là-dedans vous cherchez à vous réfugier en ce moment.

Ses tremblements diminuèrent considérablement mais sa respiration s'accéléra quand Mackey s'approcha de lui à nouveau. Aceveda lui posa une main sur la poitrine pour le repousser doucement mais Vic la prit dans les siennes, l'amenant à ses lèvres.

\- Voyez, je ne vous fais pas de mal.

Surprenant et encourageant, Vic sentit David lui poser une main non rassurée sur le visage. "Il doit chercher à revivre le moment de tout à l'heure à sa manière" pensa t-il. Puis David plongea son regard sombre et brisé dans celui de Vic, s'avançant avant de l'embrasser lui-même, lentement, avec hésitation. Mackey l'aida en lui répondant à son tour sans le bousculer et le laissa prendre les rênes une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements ne réapparaissent. Mettant moins de temps pour les atténuer, les deux hommes se rendirent compte d'avoir un peu dépassé les bornes concernant la frontière personnelle. Ils se reprirent et Vic recula en se consolant sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai fait du mal ?

\- Non ! avoua David.

Vic lui sourit, lui caressa la joue et demanda :

\- Vous allez pouvoir passer une nuit convenable ? Sinon...

\- Oui merci.

Pour Vic, David avait répondu un peu trop vite. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la vérité mais son boss avait besoin de se retrouver seul un moment. Une nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien alors ils se jetèrent un dernier regard - plus qu'étrange, ils le remarquèrent - avant que Vic ne passe la porte d'entrée. Il s'en voulut déjà d'être reparti mais se serait mal imaginé le surveiller toute la nuit et reprit donc la route jusqu'à l'hôtel tout en pensant à s'en rompre les neurones. David, quant à lui, avait voulu tout se sortir de la tête et n'avait trouvé qu'un seul remède pour y parvenir : l'alcool. Il commença donc à enchaîner les verres dans le but de chasser ses démons, les verres se transformant en gorgées et apaisant son esprit tourmenté. Il passa son temps à boire et finit par triturer son arme de service en fixant le canon avec sa tête qui tournait.

\- J'ai oublié de prendre des affaires pour Sophia, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il sursauta, n'ayant même pas entendu la porte, et rangea son arme entre son buste et son pantalon. Le fait que sa femme arrive en pleine nuit sans même frapper ou prévenir ne le laissa pas indifférent même s'il était éveillé. Il s'énerva et claqua presque son verre sur la table. Recevant un regard plus que méchant de sa part, Aurora ne s'attarda pas à discuter avec lui et passa à l'essentiel.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu viens lui prendre des affaires ? grommela David.

L'alcool semblait donner un côté provocateur au capitaine.

\- Et c'est à cette heure-ci que tu te saoules ? Tu t'enfonces, David.

Révolté, son mari se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se saisit de la bouteille qui était sa seule amie de la soirée. Nerveuse face à ce visage inconnu que portait son mari ce soir, Aurora voulut lui prendre la bouteille mais celui-ci dégagea son bras avec violence, lui faisant davantage prendre peur.

\- Donne-la-moi.

Le capitaine se calma et s'approcha doucement d'elle pour tenter de l'embrasser, geste qu'elle esquiva. Souriant tristement, le visage masculin reprit assez vite un air agressif.

\- Pour toi, c'est de ma faute. Ce le sera toujours.

\- Non David ! mais regarde-toi... tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il hurla :

\- ET TU N'ARRANGES RIEN. C'est toi qui m'enfonce, Aurora.

Enragé, David brisa la bouteille contre le mur du salon et une panique totale s'empara de son épouse. Elle fit son possible pour rester à une grande distance de lui au cas où il tenterait de lever la main sur elle.

\- Alors selon toi, je me suis juste contenté de lui faire plaisir ? Peut-être même que je me suis éclaté moi aussi... tu penses que je l'ai mérité ? C'est juste un unique désagrément dans notre mariage qui nous a mené à une thérapie conj...

\- Chéri, ne déforme pas mes propos. J'ai dit...

\- C'est ça, je déforme. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une arme braquée sur la tempe et de ne pas trouver le courage de dire non ? Non, t'en sais rien. RIEN !

Hors de lui, il dégaina son arme et s'approcha d'Aurora avant de lui pointer son arme sur la tête. Celle-ci hurla de terreur :

\- DAVID !

Son mari ne se contrôlait plus tant il avait ingurgité de whisky. Le regard insistant qu'il réserva en cet instant à Aurora l'effraya à un tel niveau qu'elle n'eut pas la force de se détourner de ses yeux emplis de douleur et de rancœur. Il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes en constatant son inactivité, puis lui ordonna :

\- Baisse-toi.

Bouche bée et choquée, son épouse sembla espérer avoir compris de travers.

\- Quoi ?

D'un ton glacial, il réitéra :

\- J'ai dit baisse-toi, fous-toi à genoux.

Là, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

\- David !

Aurora leva doucement un bras vers son visage et essaya de le dissuader par tous les moyens mais rien n'y fit. Le plus doux des mots menait son mari à une colère noire et lorsqu'elle prétendit avoir compris ce qu'il avait traversé, il ne s'apaisa pas du tout bien au contraire et porta une main à sa ceinture. La seule chose qu'elle fut en mesure de faire ensuite fut de pleurer.

\- Je t'en prie David, ne fais pas ça.

Tant embarrassée que terrorisée par ce revirement primaire dû au traumatisme de son époux, la chose qui l'inquiéta le plus sur le moment ne fut pas de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait lui ordonner de lui faire une fellation. C'était le fait qu'il le lui ordonne ivre avec son arme pointée sur sa tête.

\- David, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable, personne ne peut vouloir ça...

\- Tais-toi !

\- C'est vrai que je l'ai mal pris alors que je n'étais pas à ta place.

Ses larmes s'accentuèrent et Aceveda finit par réaliser ce qu'il faisait au moment où il sentit le contact chaud des lèvres de sa femme sur son pénis. Il se recula brusquement et pleura à chaudes larmes, couvert de honte et se retournant pour se rhabiller. Aurora en profita pour se relever en douceur, toujours sous le choc. Elle s'approcha avec discernement à la vue de l'arme toujours dans sa main qui tremblait violemment.

\- S'il te plait mon chéri, pose ton arme. David !

Elle voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais ne réussit qu'à l'énerver davantage et David quitta la maison en claquant la porte, son arme chargée avec lui malgré le risque de s'en servir par poussée de violence. Il entendit Aurora l'appeler sur le pas de la porte mais continua son chemin, préférant trouver un endroit où se calfeutrer avant de lui faire du mal. Quant à elle, prise de panique à l'idée de savoir son mari ivre se promenant en ville avec son arme à la main, hésita entre le poursuivre ou appeler la police. De préférence, un agent fiable en qui elle et surtout il pourrait avoir confiance. Un coup de feu retentit plus loin et sa peur s'intensifia car soit David avait tué quelqu'un, soit il avait retourné son arme contre lui. Elle rentra, courut jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro de la police.

\- Allô ? Je veux parler à l'inspecteur Vic Mackey s'il vous plait, c'est urgent. D'accord, son numéro alors.

Elle chercha un stylo et sans trouver de papier, écrivit le numéro sur sa main avant de raccrocher. Elle composa ensuite le numéro de l'inspecteur tout en s'excusant intérieurement de le déranger à une heure aussi tardive puis pesta après être tombée sur la messagerie. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis retenta le coup, cet essai portant ses fruits.

\- Inspecteur Mackey ?

\- Le seul et l'unique.

\- C'est Aurora Aceveda. Je m'excuse de vous déranger aussi tard mais je suis chez moi et je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre. David ne côtoie pas grand monde, en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je sortais justement de chez vous il n'y a pas si longtemps. Votre mari m'a tellement fichu le cafard que je n'en trouve pas le sommeil, là je suis en voiture. Il va bien ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez vous ? Il m'a dit que vous alliez habiter ailleurs pendant quelques jours.

\- Je venais prendre des vêtements pour la petite et je l'ai trouvé ivre dans le salon. On a commencé à se disputer alors j'ai essayé de m'en aller mais... il... bref il a disjoncté et il est sorti avec son arme. J'ai entendu un coup de feu dans le quartier il y a quelques minutes.

\- Et merde ! J'arrive, je ferai un tour dans le quartier pour jeter un œil.

\- Merci inspecteur.

Vic appuya sur le champignon. En réalité, il s'en faisait tellement pour Aceveda qu'il avait préféré rester à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui au cas où. Il se rendit à l'endroit indiqué mais eut beau farfouiller dans les moindres recoins, il ne trouva rien ni personne. Des poubelles, des cadavres de rats ou des chats errants, c'est tout ce à quoi il eut droit et il était sur le point de jeter l'éponge lorsqu'un fracas retentit. "Ça vient de plus loin" pensa t-il en sortant son arme. Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à ce que s'éclaircissent dans son esprit les bruits aux alentours. Des voix, une bagarre... il accéléra en pensant juste tomber sur des racketteurs ou un dealer qui faisait son commerce de nuit.

\- Oh mince alors !

Une bagarre, oui. Visiblement en ombres chinoises, celui qui avait le dessus frappait et frappait encore son adversaire qui donnait des coups tout aussi violents malgré sa position de faiblesse, allongé sur le béton. Vic voulut s'approcher pour les séparer tous les deux, quitte à leur casser la figure s'il le fallait mais entendit :

\- T'en veux encore ?

David ! Il reconnut sa voix et courut vers lui au moment où il pointa son arme sur l'autre personne. Il le désarma facilement mais se rendit compte à quel point Aurora avait raison, il avait disjoncté. Effet de l'alcool oblige. Vic lui murmura un doux "pardonnez-moi, David" avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces pour l'assommer. Il vérifia l'état de santé de l'autre, à demi inconscient, et appela une ambulance en donnant les coordonnées de l'endroit avant de partir, portant David dans ses bras et prenant soin de récupérer son pistolet.

De retour chez le capitaine, il trouva Aurora assise sur un tabouret à s'inquiéter. Elle accourut en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son mari.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Restez tranquille, j'ai juste du l'assommer avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un. Il se battait et il a sorti son arme alors je suis intervenu.

\- Mon Dieu, David. Le coup de feu ne venait pas de lui alors ?

\- Pas que je sache, peut-être même que s'en n'était pas un. Tout va bien, je vais l'allonger. Où est votre chambre ?

Il suivit volontiers Aurora jusqu'à ladite chambre et posa doucement son chef sur son lit, soulageant ses bras et se posta ensuite à l'entrée de la pièce. Il vit Aurora caresser le visage de David et l'embrasser avant de le recouvrir, décidant après cela de l'attendre dans le salon le temps qu'elle ne prenne soin de lui quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle n'eut pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis pour le reste.

\- Vous restez sur votre décision ? demanda Vic.

\- Il ira mieux demain matin quand les effets auront disparu. Il n'évitera pas une migraine alors je lui ai préparé de quoi la soigner, mais oui je pars. Je reviendrai plus tard pour prendre des affaires pour ma fille, là je ne suis plus du tout d'humeur. J'étais juste passée par ici parce que je travaillais tard. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas comme ça la prochaine fois.

\- J'y veillerai, je passerai le voir aussi souvent que possible et je le garderai à l'œil au bercail.

\- Merci monsieur Mackey, je vous dois beaucoup.

Après avoir hésité, Vic insista.

\- Pour l'instant, il ne risque pas de se réveiller mais je pense que votre présence lui ferait du bien à son réveil. Votre fille est avec de la famille alors...

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête.

Vic analysa ses mots courts et définitifs.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment plus confiance en lui ?

Aurora joignit ses mains, souffla dedans afin de les réchauffer et finit par éteindre la lumière, qu'elle jugea inutilement allumée étant donné que les lampadaires éclairaient suffisamment à travers les fenêtres.

\- Non mais la confiance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. De toute façon vous êtes marié, vous savez que la confiance ça va dans les deux sens. Lui non plus ne me fait plus confiance, il n'est plus le même depuis ce jour. Évidemment, on n'a pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis que c'est arrivé et c'est normal. Aussi, j'ai surpris David plus d'une fois en train de se masturber ces derniers temps, et je préfère ne pas savoir à quoi il pense dans ces moments-là mais...

\- Wow !

Vic lui coupa la parole avant de sourire, un peu gêné et rougissant. Une chance pour lui, ils étaient presque dans le noir.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, il est encore mon capitaine et ce n'est pas du tout le genre de choses que j'ai envie d'entendre sur lui.

\- Oui, pardon. Eh bien, je vous remercie encore, monsieur...

\- Vic ! appelez-moi Vic.

\- Merci Vic.

Après un sourire, ils se serrèrent la main et sortirent de la maison en direction de leurs voitures respectives.

\- Au fait, ma chambre d'hôtel n'est pas loin. Je passerai le voir demain avant qu'il ne parte au commissariat. Ou plutôt tout à l'heure puisque le temps est passé trop vite.

Le remerciant une fois de plus, Aurora partit pour de bon et Vic aussi après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la maison.

\- Bonne nuit, capitaine ! souffla t-il.

ooOOoo

David se réveilla avec une douleur atroce dans le crâne qu'il s'était juré il y a bien longtemps ne jamais ravoir. Il se souvint avoir bu mais pour le reste... rien ne lui revint et encore moins les aspirines placées sur la commode en bois clair.

 **POV DAVID**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hier ? C'est horrible, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais boire comme un étudiant et je n'ai jamais été du genre prévoyant pour les migraines. Pfff... comme quoi je rate tout ce que je fais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de ma soirée ? Vic, Aurora... je me souviens de leur avoir parlé mais pour dire quoi ? C'est pas vrai, je vais arrêter de réfléchir, ça aggrave cette foutue migraine.

 **FIN POV**

Le capitaine aurait voulu rester couché mais le travail n'attendait pas. Comme le disaient les policiers, "les criminels ne prennent jamais de vacances". Il prit deux aspirines et ensuite alla prendre sa douche le temps que les effets - aussi minimes seraient-ils - apparaissent. Ces moments étaient agréables pour lui autrefois. Avec ou sans sa femme, il aimait sentir l'eau chaude couler sur lui, le caresser et le nettoyer de toute part. Désormais il n'y prenait plus le moindre plaisir. Sa nudité le faisait se considérer comme faible et il imaginait souvent le sperme de Lozano couler le long de son corps à la place de l'eau, provoquant un flot de larmes et des tremblements interminables. En plus de cela, il n'osait presque plus regarder son reflet dans le miroir sans avoir honte de lui.

Sortant enfin de cette cabine désormais "trop étroite et sale" selon lui, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la vasque et se laissa nager dans la buée chaude de la salle d'eau. Fermant les yeux pour penser à tout et à rien, l'idée de placer son arme sur sa tempe face au miroir s'imagea en lui mais repartit aussitôt, balayée par un visage : Vic. Cet inspecteur violent suspecté de corruption et qui passait son temps à le mettre en boule ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il pouvait le reconnaître, Vic avait été là pour lui alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas mérité. Ils étaient opposés, ne s'entendaient pratiquement pas et toutes leurs opinions divergeaient. Et pourtant il était là.

Resté trop longtemps à réfléchir, la buée s'était dissipée et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta face à son reflet dans le miroir. D'abord énervé, il se calma en réalisant que cela n'arrangerait en rien son mal de tête. Puis deux autres choses le frappèrent : un bleu sur sa tempe... et une érection. Se détestant tout à coup d'en avoir une en ayant pensé à Vic, il se consola en pensant au fait que plus grand chose n'arrivait à lui faire de l'effet ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, ce moment où Vic l'avait embrassé lui revint, la sensation ressentie à ce moment-là également, et ça il avait aimé. Aimé être touché et embrassé par Vic, et aimé l'avoir embrassé ensuite. Il laissa quelques secondes sa main se promener sur sa verge dressée en pensant à ce moment mais il résista. Peut-être que cette attirance n'était qu'une passade pour lui et que son entrejambe allait se calmer. Il se vêtit comme à son habitude et chercha à penser à autre chose, décidant en même temps de perdre ses dernières minutes à rester allongé sur son lit au calme. Malheureusement, cette réaction inhabituelle dans son boxer ne diminua pas et le fit encore plus penser à son agent, s'accentuant au passage. Il chercha donc la vidéo qu'il avait volée au bercail, de par laquelle il avait découvert la première fois depuis ce jour avec Lozano qu'il pouvait encore ressentir de l'excitation, excepté le fait qu'il n'était pas fier de celle-ci. Pour le moment, il devait faire partir son érection sans quoi il ne mettrait pas un pied dehors. Il passa la vidéo dans le magnétoscope de sa chambre, l'obscurité lui assurant une atmosphère plus intime. Il se dégoûta dès l'instant où son doigt appuya sur la télécommande, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir Mackey de la tête. Les premières images étaient difficiles à regarder mais sa main entrant dans son sous-vêtement lui arracha cette culpabilité en un éclair. Une fois rallongé, il sortit son sexe de son boxer et son pantalon et commença à satisfaire son érection, cette vidéo étant plus que suffisante pour l'exciter davantage afin d'augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? David !

La voix calme mais malgré tout tonnante de Vic retentit dans la maison et David sursauta violemment avant d'éteindre la télévision et le magnétoscope, rajustant ses vêtements in extremis avant d'entendre des pas se rapprocher. Malgré sa frustration, il essaya d'adopter une posture indifférente et prit son verre dans ses mains avec la ferme intention de faire semblant de le reposer au moment où Vic pénétrerait dans la pièce, ce qui arriva vite.

\- Alors capitaine, bien dormi ?

Reposant son verre comme il l'avait prévu, David soupira.

\- Lâchez-moi la grappe, Mackey.

Vic s'avança quitte à l'entendre protester.

\- Eh ben ! ça ne vous réussit pas, la gueule de bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Ah ça... je vous avais prévenu. Si vous n'aviez pas pris de cuite, vous vous en rappelleriez.

David commença nettement à perdre patience.

\- Me rappeler de quoi ?

\- Je suis là parce que j'ai décidé de garder un œil sur vous et parce que votre femme me l'a demandé aussi. Enfoncez-vous dans le crâne que ça ne m'enchante pas non plus à cette heure-ci. D'après elle, vous aviez un sérieux problème hier sauf qu'elle refuse de me dire quoi. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, vous savez ?

Le regard triste, David lui répondit :

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Alors dites-vous que je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit. Je vous laisse en bon état, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que picoler...

\- Arrêtez !

\- ... ensuite votre femme m'appelle pour me dire que vous vous êtes disputés. J'ai vu votre état quand vous vous battiez avec ce gars, vous avez l'alcool mauvais. Agressif comme vous étiez, elle ne vous aurait pas provoqué volontairement. Vous avez fait quelque chose.

\- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas seulement disputés avec Aurora. Elle a dit quelque chose de travers ? Vous lui avez fait du mal ? C'est à propos de la famille ? Quoi ?

Ses questions comme ses commentaires avaient neutralisé toute chance de voir sa migraine disparaître et en plus de ça, la moitié lui revint en mémoire et David serra les poings.

\- Je me suis battu. Oui, ça me revient.

Vic s'approcha de son lit et baissa la tête.

\- Quand Aurora m'a téléphoné, elle m'a dit avoir entendu un coup de feu. Vous êtes sorti bourré et enragé avec votre flingue, espèce de maladroit. Au moins, le coup de feu ne venait pas de vous. Tout ça après vous être disputés, il fallait s'y attendre.

Aceveda s'emporta et se redressa, par ailleurs soulagé que son entrejambe ait perdu de l'ampleur.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous saviez ce que j'avais dans la tête. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais ce type a voulu me racketter et ça c'est très net dans ma mémoire depuis que vous avez cherché à augmenter les remontrances à mon égard.

Vic s'assit près de lui et malgré le malaise que cela provoqua chez son supérieur, il tapota du doigt sur sa tempe.

\- Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qui trotte là-dedans. Par contre, je sais parfaitement ce que vous faisiez avant que je n'arrive et c'est franchement malsain. Bordel David, vous cherchez les ennuis ?

\- Je ne faisais rien, réfuta David.

\- Ah oui ? Vous sentez bon, selon moi vous sortez de la douche et pourtant vous êtes collé dans le noir de votre chambre à moitié débraillé.

Après un léger rire, Vic profita d'un moment d'inattention pour éviter que leurs regards ne se croisent.

\- Excusez-moi de vous le dire, mais j'ai aussi remarqué votre respiration irrégulière en entrant. Je suis un homme moi aussi alors ne me la faites pas.

De façon de plus en plus agressive, David articula lentement :

\- Je ne faisais rien.

Pour de bon, son opiniâtreté eut raison de la patience de Vic qui se leva, se saisit de la télécommande et fit mine de vouloir allumer la télé, forçant Aceveda à se lever à toute vitesse. Vic se posta droit devant lui et s'accrocha à son regard pénétrant en relançant la télécommande sur le lit.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous regardiez, elle est censée se trouver dans les archives du bercail sauf qu'elle n'y est plus depuis un bout de temps. Si encore ça avait été un banal porno... mais non. Un cinglé abuse d'une femme dans cette vidéo, je vous rappelle. Et si vous vous mettez à vous branler devant ce genre de choses, je vous garantie que vous ne mettrez pas longtemps avant d'en arriver là.

Il avait conclu en pointant la télé du doigt et son capitaine le comprit parfaitement. David lui tourna le dos au moment où il sentit ses larmes lui échapper mais abandonna l'idée de perdre en autorité en cas de faiblesse et fit de nouveau face à son agent.

\- Comment faire ? Je n'ai aucun autre moyen de me débarrasser de ça.

Il avait pointé un doigt sur son crâne, signifiant à Mackey qu'il parlait de ce qui lui était arrivé.

 **POV VIC**

Il a honte comme toutes les personnes victimes de viol, j'aurai du plus m'y préparer. Si un homme ou même une femme traverse trop son espace personnel, il risque de perdre les pédales mais alors si c'est moi... il grillera son dernier fusible. Ou pas ! après tout, on a vécu des choses étranges tous les deux. Je dois quand même faire attention à ses réactions, il a peut-être développé une peur viscérale des hommes, qui sait ! Pourtant je suis le seul à avoir assez de couilles pour l'approcher et je suis aussi une des rares personnes à savoir pour lui. David, je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider alors vous allez devoir me supporter longtemps.

 **FIN POV**

À bout, le capitaine fondit en larmes et s'allongea sur son lit, le visage dans un oreiller face à un Vic impuissant. Jamais le plus corrompu des flics du district de Farmington n'aurait imaginé être confronté à un tel problème les mêlant lui et son supérieur, le pire étant qu'il commençait à s'attacher à David et pas d'une façon habituelle comme un policier face à son boss. Deux hommes que tout oppose rapprochés par un drame. Ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, évidemment, mais que cela leur arrive à eux aurait été inimaginable s'ils l'avaient su dans une autre vie.

Vic s'efforça de ne pas craquer devant une telle vue, lui qui sur le coup mourait d'envie de serrer David dans ses bras. L'Hispanique était en proie à la pire épreuve de sa vie et celle-ci le détruisait de l'intérieur. Mackey s'allongea tout doucement près de lui et passa doucement une main réconfortante de ses cheveux jusqu'à son dos, mais au bout d'un moment interminable de détresse, il sentit une larme couler sur le lit. Près d'un quart d'heure passa, de longues minutes durant lesquelles les sanglots et la tension de son chef s'insinuèrent en lui. D'énormes envies de meurtres envers Lozano lui masquèrent soudain la vue et il fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que le visage du gangster ne se couvre de sang, la tête fracassée. Hormis sa famille et son équipe, jamais un autre membre de l'entourage de Vic n'avait pu bénéficier de son côté surprotecteur et pourtant, cela ne le rebuta pas que ça tombe sur Aceveda. Ce jeune homme ambitieux et cherchant à faire le bien se retrouvait pris entre plusieurs feux sur un véritable champ de bataille, tel était Farmington. À vouloir bénir l'Enfer, il aurait fini par se brûler un jour. Vic avait énormément d'admiration pour lui, un jeune idéaliste redonnait toujours de l'espoir même pour une cause perdue.

Il lui caressa doucement le visage et déposa quelques baisers dans sa chevelure, constatant avec soulagement que ses pleurs s'atténuaient. Vic se sentit bien contre lui, il n'avait plus envie de bouger et même si tel aurait été le cas, David lui avait saisi la main depuis plusieurs minutes et la tenait fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Lorsqu'il sentit sa prise se desserrer, il vit David fermer les yeux au même moment et lui posa une main sur le front. De toute évidence, une abondance de larmes et une migraine ne donnaient rien de bon.

\- Restez chez vous aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Vous avez passé une sale nuit, vous avez besoin de dormir encore un peu.

Il vit David rouvrir des yeux abîmés, rouges et suppliants. Pourtant il n'osa pas émettre un son tellement sa tête menaçait d'exploser mais Vic sut de suite qu'il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver seul. Cependant, il se voyait mal expliquer aux autres qu'il préférait se tenir blotti contre son capitaine en larmes, même si c'était vrai. En effet, Vic se sentait attiré par son supérieur, dorénavant il en était sûr. Ne pouvant manquer le boulot, il se décida néanmoins à tenir compagnie au plus jeune jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Chose faite, il ôta sa cravate mal attachée pour éviter qu'elle ne l'étrangle et il le recouvrit comme l'avait fait Aurora la veille. Il laissa de nouveau un verre d'eau avec des aspirines sur la commode qui seraient vite avalées à son réveil, et se retrouva à attarder son regard sur lui tout en ne voulant plus partir. Il s'approcha une dernière fois et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du capitaine avant de chuchoter :

\- Repose-toi bien, David.

ooOOoo

Tout juste arrivé au bercail, Vic fut assailli par la paperasse à rédiger et les descentes dans les repaires de gangs, suite à un gros tuyau sur le trafic d'héroïne. Il regretta le bon vieux temps où la Strike Team s'occupait de ça elle-même, ils agissaient en force mais ils étaient les meilleurs. Là, les Byz-Lats et les Arméniens avaient encore fait parler d'eux, recrutements chez des adolescents pour les uns et massacres avec pieds coupés pour les autres. Malgré l'efficacité diminuée des effectifs divers lors des interventions, ils étaient tous réunis excepté Lem, son ulcère l'avait cloué à un bureau le temps de guérir. Shane et les autres agents des Mœurs se trouvaient également présents, la prostitution étant une branche favorite des gangs latinos.

L'opération fut un succès chez les Latinos, les Arméniens furent en revanche plus prévoyants et masquèrent leurs traces. Les troupes rentrèrent au bercail après avoir fait la guerre aux gangs durant des heures et profitèrent de la cuisine au point de la ruiner en caféine. Vic se détendait avec Ronnie au foyer et plaisantait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

\- En plus on se l'était faite tous les deux, Shane et moi.

Lem entra au moment où ils éclataient de rire et cette petite scène le ramena en arrière. La Strike Team lui manquait, certes, mais cet ulcère était arrivé par sa faute. Il s'estima chanceux d'être encore vivant après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

\- Hé Lem, devine qui a repris contact avec Ronnie.

Souriant en imaginant la chose, il ne put toutefois que s'abstenir.

\- Tu m'en demandes trop. Si c'est une ex, la liste est trop longue et ça me coupe l'envie de chercher.

\- Bonnie ! s'éclata Vic.

Riant aux éclats, son ami se plia en deux.

\- Ah ouai ! Bonnie et Ronnie, tu ne pouvais pas choisir mieux.

Ils rirent un long moment avant que l'arrivée de Shane, faisant la tête, ne casse l'ambiance. Ronnie écarquilla les yeux et lui jeta :

\- T'en tires une tronche, j'espère que c'est pas contagieux.

\- Moi aussi" râla le cow-boy. Lem, Aceveda veut te voir dans son bureau.

Son ami obtempéra tandis que Vic se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. "Peut-être qu'être au travail lui fait du bien, après tout il n'est pas seul ici" pensa t-il. Il continua de parler normalement avec Gardocki mais toutes ses pensées furent désormais orientées vers son supérieur. Il ne cessait de penser à lui et la fatigue commença à se faire sentir.

\- Tu es déjà fatigué, vieux ?

\- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

\- Aaaaaah, je vois.

Vic rit.

\- Non Ronnie, j'ai dormi seul alors te fais pas d'illusion.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller vider la cafetière de la cuisine s'il en restait et s'y rendirent illico. La pièce se trouva être vide pour leur plus grand bonheur mais une fois servis, Ronnie fut appelé par Dutch pour travailler sur le portrait-robot d'une personne soupçonnée de cambriolage et qu'il avait légèrement aperçue. Vic se retrouva donc seul à savourer son café, ce qui ne fut pas plus mal pour lui.

\- Hé vieux, ça va ?

Raté pour son moment de calme.

\- Te revoilà, tu ne fais plus la tête ? Tu n'es plus souvent là alors souris un peu.

Shane soupira alors que Vic lui tournait le dos pour se servir une troisième tasse.

\- Je suis rarement au bercail depuis ma réaffectation aux Mœurs, Mara et Jackson m'épuisent à la maison... Encore heureux qu'il y en ait certains à qui on peut faire des blagues débiles mais en dehors, je m'ennui. Ici au moins, il y a Dutch pour les conneries ou sinon Aceveda pour les engueulades.

Vic stoppa son versement et fronça discrètement les sourcils, espérant que le sudiste tiendrait sa langue mal élevée.

\- Depuis le temps que je n'avais plus vu sa face de Métèque, ça fait biz...

Shane se tut tout à coup car Vic, de dos, venait de frapper durement sur le plan de travail.

\- J'en ai plein le cul de tes propos racistes, grandis un peu.

\- Ok, relax ! c'était pas méchant.

Vic se retourna pour lui montrer la mauvaise humeur que son langage avait tendance à engendrer chez tout le monde. Ses yeux brillèrent tout à coup d'une légère pointe d'inquiétude et un toussotement féminin se fit entendre derrière Shane.

\- Le "Métèque" a quelque chose à vous dire, Vendrell.

Aceveda venait d'entrer dans la cuisine suivi de Claudette qui partagea totalement cette pulsion qui le prit de sauter sur Shane et de le plaquer au mur, même si contrairement à lui elle se retint. Shane ne se défendit pas sachant qu'il l'avait mérité en ayant encore parlé de travers, puis il encaissa le coup qui lui fut asséné dans l'estomac. Vic voulut tout de même s'en mêler au cas où l'agent des Mœurs ne chercherait à répliquer, Shane étant une véritable allumette qu'il ne fallait pas gratter. De plus, les regards des autres s'amoncelaient. Claudette fonça à la porte pour mentir aux curieux en disant que Shane s'était étouffé en mangeant. Aceveda sentit la main de Mackey sur son épaule mais garda les yeux fixés sur le Cowboy du Sud, il posa doucement son poing serré sur sa mâchoire et ne l'ôta qu'après lui avoir énoncé la raison de sa venue.

\- Votre futur capitaine Rawling demande à parler avec un inspecteur de la Brigade des Mœurs. Alors bougez-vous le cul, Vendrell.

Surpris par la tranquillité de David, Vic haussa les sourcils et baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire de satisfaction. Shane avait un grand besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps à autre.

\- Oui monsieur, tout de suite.

Il dut attendre que David ne daigne enlever son bras pour le laisser filer et il passa à côté de Claudette qui lui envoya un sourire narquois avant d'aller chercher son déjeuner dans le réfrigérateur. Se trouvant sur leur lieu de travail, Vic ne sut pas tout de suite s'il devait adresser la parole à David et celui-ci ayant l'air d'aller mieux, peut-être avait-il totalement récupéré. Devait-il garder le ton informel de leurs précédentes conversations ? Il ne put cependant pas rester sans se renseigner sur son capitaine, étant toujours inquiet pour lui. Il chuchota :

\- Ça va mieux ?

Non rassuré, David voulut surveiller Claudette mais par chance, son téléphone sonna à l'instant et la priva de son sandwich. Elle qui parlait aussi fort au téléphone qu'en général, David fut soulagé et se tourna vers l'autre homme. Il eut le réflexe de poser une main sur le col de Vic mais il cligna fort des yeux avant de se reprendre en répondant aimablement :

\- Merci Vic.

Discrètement, il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'angle de l'escalier menant à l'étage et ils s'éclipsèrent. Ils furent à peine arrivés que Vic posa sa main sur le front de David qui ferma les yeux.

\- Vic, vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

\- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vérifier, tout de même. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, la tête va mieux ?

\- Un mal de chien mais il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

Vic se sentit responsable de l'avoir laissé seul et allait s'excuser lorsque son chef lui intima de se taire.

\- Vous êtes flic, Mackey. Votre place est ici et la mienne également.

Vic lui sourit mais rétorqua devant son air faussement sérieux :

\- Sauf que vous aviez besoin de repos.

\- Pas du tout, et puis... non oubliez.

\- Que non ! j'oublie que dalle, David. Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier mais rassurez-vous, je sais ce que vous alliez dire.

Les lèvres nerveuses d'Aceveda bougèrent sans émettre le moindre son et Vic posa un doigt dessus.

\- Vous avez peur de rester seul, c'est très clair pour moi.

De plus en plus agité et pensif, le capitaine sentit sa respiration s'empresser et se tourna en se couvrant la bouche pour s'empêcher de respirer trop fort. Tout à coup, deux puissants bras l'entourèrent dans le but d'alléger sa nervosité grandissante, bien que provoquant l'effet inverse les premières secondes. Un air désespéré attendrissant son expression, David tourna la tête vers lui et le questionna difficilement :

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me passer de vous, Mackey ?

Contrarié par sa propre question sans doute, Aceveda se sentit trembler et ses doigts craquèrent.

\- David, ne vous énervez pas. Regardez où nous sommes, restez tranquille.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Vic adossé au mur en tenant l'autre homme contre lui en attendant qu'il ne s'apaise. David prit l'initiative de se retourner et l'aîné l'y aida, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. David sentit le souffle de Vic sur ses lèvres et perdit le contrôle, scellant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Vic posa les mains sur son visage et accentua leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente son supérieur passer une main sous son maillot. Saisi par de gros frissons, il sentit la langue de David s'introduire entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne percute la sienne et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, Aceveda rougissant de s'être emporté de cette manière. Contrairement à ce qu'il semblait s'attendre suite à cela, Vic ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde et lui sourit.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que vous n'arrivez plus à vous passer de moi.

Souriant tristement en haussant les sourcils, David se plaignit :

\- Alors c'est quoi mon problème ?

L'inspecteur baissa la tête, la bouche ouverte, puis la releva avant d'avouer :

\- Tout bonnement le même que le mien.

Devant son léger sourire, Vic l'embrassa à nouveau et le pria doucement d'arrêter de réfléchir et d'aller se reposer dans son bureau, Aceveda finissant par accepter. Il observa son boss partir jusqu'à son bureau et disparaître à l'intérieur, avant de reprendre contenance lorsque Shane apparut derrière lui.

\- Vic, Claudette demande si tu peux interroger Lozano à sa place. Elle a une urgence et elle ne peut pas s'en charger.

"Lozano" pensa Vic, les nerfs à vif.

 ** _À suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Suite de "Tout de que tu mérites". ATTENTION ce chapitre est un peu plus hard. RATING M !

* * *

Après avoir entendu ce nom, Vic se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire avec la rage au ventre. "J'ignorais qu'il était encore ici, lui" pensa t-il. Il tenta de canaliser sa rage pour éviter d'avoir des envies de meurtres en le voyant et pénétra dans la pièce où attendait le gangster. Le long de son chemin, il repensa à sa carrière en tant que flic. Il avait fait plus de mal que de bien : ses accords avec Diagur étaient la cause de ce qui était arrivé à David, il avait voulu couvrir Juan et Ricky sans même les connaître et ignorant la véritable raison de la chasse personnelle que leur faisait son capitaine. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps avant que David ne tue Juan. "Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire rien que pour se venger ?" pensa Vic.

\- Lozano ! espèce de petite merde, j'ignorais que tu étais encore là... j'aurai du t'étouffer avec ta pipe à crack.

Le jeune homme sortit sa tête fatiguée de ses bras et dirigea son regard vers le policier qui l'avait insulté. Vic s'avança vers le suspect, une lueur de très mauvaise augure pour lui gravée dans le regard.

\- Ça t'a éclaté de gicler dans la bouche de mon capitaine, petite raclure ?

Le dealer ne répondit pas et se contenta juste de sourire de façon arrogante en regardant la table, ce qui lui valut un premier coup au visage suffisamment fort pour déstabiliser son équilibre sur la chaise.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi doux, à ce que je vois.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas confronté à n'importe quel policier. Celui-ci enfreignait le règlement sur son propre lieu de travail, allant jusqu'à frapper un suspect après un simple sourire considéré comme une provocation.

\- Tu l'as rendu complètement dingue, tu es fier de toi ?

\- Dingue de moi, j'espère. Il se débrouillait bien pour un flic, je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'il avait déjà fait ça avant.

Une autre attaque plus violente eut lieu et Vic lui saisit le col, prêt à aller encore plus loin. Tout à coup, Aurora fit irruption dans la pièce et gifla le jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci fut très surpris et fronça les sourcils tout en se massant la joue.

\- Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette furie ? Vous êtes folle ?

\- C'est pour ce que tu as fait à mon mari, espèce de sale pervers. Tu mériterais de te prendre une...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et le gifla de nouveau en retenant toute vulgarité qui menacerait de sortir de sa bouche et ressortit sans un mot, suivie par Vic. À l'extérieur, il se renseigna sur la raison de son intrusion dans cette salle.

\- À quoi vous jouez, là ?

\- Je sais que c'est lui. David a prononcé son nom une fois et j'ai entendu l'inspecteur Wagenbach dire qu'il était en train de se faire interroger.

"Ce mec ne la bouclera jamais" pensa Mackey. Aurora prétexta être venue pour voir comment se portait son époux sauf qu'en s'éloignant elle ne sembla même pas vouloir s'approcher de son bureau, sa visite resta donc un mystère pour Vic. Peut-être la pensée de le voir la rendait-elle nerveuse et qu'elle cherchait un bon moyen de s'y prendre. Rouvrant la porte de la salle renfermant ce qu'il qualifia intérieurement de "pur sac à merde", Vic focalisa ses pensées sur les meilleures questions à lui poser sans que cela ne se rapporte au sujet "Aceveda". Crimes de gangs, vols, braquages... tout était bon pour le coffrer mais séquestration et viol d'un capitaine de police mettrait David au premier plan et ça il le refusait.

\- Pas de furie en vue.

\- Tu vois tout le mal que tu as fait ? Tu as carrément brisé sa famille, cracha Vic.

\- Merci de me régaler des détails, je me ferai un plaisir de les partager à qui voudra les entendre.

Vic commença à ricaner avant de lui avouer sèchement :

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je te dis ça ? Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, tu te fous le bras entier dans l'œil. Personne ne fait ça à quelqu'un sans en payer le prix ici, et encore moins à un flic.

\- Monsieur est un grand défenseur, dites-moi. Vous baisez aussi ce mec ? C'est que je vais être jaloux, cette salope est à moi.

Vic ne prit pas la peine de répondre devant une telle bassesse et se contenta de le dévisager avec indifférence.

\- Ça te plairait que je le lâche dans la pièce ? Je ne sais même pas où il est en ce moment et lui ne sait pas non plus que tu es là. Tu imagines sa surprise s'il te voyait ? Ah ça me revient, il est dans son bureau.

Avec toutes les questions qu'il eut à lui poser, Vic aurait pu remplir tout un questionnaire. Sa fatigue se manifesta bien avant celle de Lozano et il se fit tard. Il sortit du bureau et se rendit dans la salle d'observation pour garder un œil sur Juan tout en feuilletant ses longues notes. Il y retrouva d'ailleurs Aurora qui avait, d'après ses dires, regardé l'interrogatoire et ils en profitèrent pour bavasser un peu.

Le dealer se montra on ne peut plus nerveux à l'idée d'être sans surveillance dans un endroit où pas mal de monde voulait sa peau, surtout au sein des locaux de la police de Farmington. Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsque la personne qu'il redoutait le plus dans cette condition entra doucement dans la pièce. Sans rouvrir les yeux, il s'énerva en entendant la porte se refermer.

\- Vous pourriez foutre un plumard dans cette salle, on pourrait y dormir au moins.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là ? Tu n'es pas supposé être en prison ?

Se relevant aussi brutalement qu'il rouvrit les yeux, Juan ne quitta plus le dernier arrivant du regard par simple prudence.

\- J'y peux rien si vous adorez me garder en cage ici, ils ont encore des casseroles à me coller en plus. Tout à fait entre nous, ma gonzesse a eu la gentillesse de venir me voir et elle m'a dit pour ce fameux soir où tu l'as emmenée en bagnole.

\- Tais-toi !

Juan éclata de rire.

\- Tu lui as foutu la trouille, elle a cru que t'allais lui foutre ta queue dans la bouche ou la forcer d'une autre manière. Comme je l'ai mise au courant pour nous deux et notre séance d'éclate... Elle est un peu parano sur les bords, ma nana.

\- Tu crois que je suis comme toi ?

Le regard de David se tint de folie quand ses doigts frôlèrent son arme de service et il s'approcha méchamment.

\- _Hijo de puta_ , tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une chose indésirable dans la bouche ?

Aceveda dégaina son arme et le frappa de toutes ses forces au front avec la crosse de son pistolet, faisant tomber le dealer de sa chaise. Ricanant devant sa peur instantanée, il en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing qui lui cassa le nez et enfin engouffra le canon de son arme dans sa bouche aussi profondément qu'il put pour le dégoûter. Juan commença à pleurer, affichant alors la même grimace qu'au moment où David avait admis être au courant pour le viol que son oncle avait commis sur lui quand il avait douze ans.

\- Alors t'aime ça, petite salope ? Arrête de pleurnicher. Tu vois... ce n'est pas agréable, hein ?

Le jeune homme voulut se débattre mais David lui écrasa les poignets sur le côté avec ses genoux.

\- Tu voulais me voir à genoux la dernière fois, non ? Parce que tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir, on dirait.

Il lui pinça le nez pour l'empêcher de respirer par autre chose que sa bouche dans laquelle s'était répandu le goût du métal. Entre deux pleurs et paroles inarticulées, il répondit :

\- Non !

Lozano toussa sans faire ciller le capitaine du regard et commença à suffoquer. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur Vic et Aurora qui la refermèrent discrètement pour ne pas ameuter la moitié du bercail devant la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- David ! tenta son épouse.

Elle savait qu'il n'était plus le même autant depuis son viol que depuis qu'il avait ôté la vie et là, il était sur le point de recommencer. Ayant entendu son prénom, le concerné n'en perdit pas pour autant son envie de faire souffrir le responsable de son calvaire. Vic fit le tour de la table et vint se placer près de lui sans chercher à lui arracher son arme de peur que le coup ne parte tout seul.

\- Capitaine ! tenta Mackey.

\- David, ne le tue pas. Il n'est plus rien maintenant qu'il est coincé.

Son mari tourna vers elle un regard qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais croiser et répondit de sa respiration haletante :

\- Pas question !

Voyant qu'il allait presser la détente, Vic s'approcha encore plus et tendit la main vers son arme.

\- Capitaine, écoutez-la, ne faites pas ça. Ici, vous êtes entouré par les vôtres et il serait trop content de vous savoir aller en taule même s'il crève. Là-bas, ce genre de choses n'en finirait pas de vous arriver. Vous savez de quoi je parle.

Au bout d'une interminable minute de peur et de tremblements, Aceveda ferma les yeux avec force, retira l'arme de la bouche de son bourreau désormais impuissant et ce dernier se mit à vomir juste à côté d'eux. Suant et tremblant de peur suite à sa perte de contrôle, David cracha :

\- C'est qui la salope maintenant ?

Vic lui retira doucement le pistolet et posa une main sur son épaule alors que le gangster recommençait à sourire pour se faire passer pour le plus fort.

\- Ça t'aurait trop attristé de me finir, chéri ?

Sa seule réponse fut un énorme coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Même sans arme, un homme qui avait la volonté de tuer en était capable et David semblait prêt à lui faire avaler son extrait de naissance. Comme il l'avait fait avec Chaydez, il se mit à le rouer de coups sous le hoquet de peur de sa femme qui prit ses distances. Vic posa l'arme sur la table et le fit reculer à l'autre bout de la pièce mais cette fois, la tentative de garder cet incident pour eux fut écartée lorsque Danny et Claudette firent irruption dans la pièce et devant leurs mines, elles s'étaient préparées au pire. Vic vit son ex poser la main sur son pistolet au cas où, puis Claudette s'avança vers lui et David, qu'il maintenait toujours contre le mur. Il soupira en s'imaginant que les deux femmes avaient rappliqué ici à cause d'un simple quiproquo, tel que lui s'en prenant physiquement au chef de la police.

\- Je n'ai rien provoqué, Claudette.

\- On le sait, Vic.

Quant à Danny, elle n'avait l'air sûre de rien devant l'attitude ambiguë de leur supérieur. Elle jeta un œil dans le coin où geignait le dealer et s'expliqua auprès de ses collègues.

\- On cherchait un endroit calme pour discuter et dans la salle d'observation, on a eu droit à votre reality show assez musclé. Par chance pour vous, monsieur, on a éteint la télé.

Vic la remercia et relâcha doucement sa prise sur l'Hispanique pendant que sa femme s'en approchait. David se tourna contre le mur sur lequel il posa son front, ce qui lui permit également d'échapper aux visages tournés vers lui, puis sentit un baiser sur sa joue avant d'entendre Mackey et Sofer relever sans douceur le gangster pour le rasseoir.

\- Debout, toi.

Vic reprit vite l'arme de la table au cas où le gangster tenterait quelque chose même s'il n'était pas du tout en état.

Ce dernier essuya des menaces on ne peut plus inquiétantes de Claudette qui lui promit encore plus de mauvais traitements s'il menaçait à nouveau un seul policier. Juan eu l'air de penser que toutes les personnes en uniformes du bâtiment étaient mouillées car il ne fit plus le malin. Hors, les autres savaient que Claudette Wyms faisait juste usage de son côté trop sérieux car il n'y avait pas plus pointilleuse qu'elle sur le règlement ainsi que les droits de l'homme.

Aurora conduisit son mari hors de la pièce qui dégageait désormais une infecte odeur tandis que Mackey narguait Lozano :

\- Respire... "chéri", et ne dis plus un mot de travers sur mon capitaine ou je te fous la tête dans ta gerbe.

Bien que touchées par une telle attention de la part de la brute officielle envers leur chef, Wyms partit chercher de quoi nettoyer avec Vic et Sofer chercha de quoi s'occuper parmi les autres officiers.

Dans le bureau de David, la tension avait diminué même s'il avait encore du mal à prendre la parole. Aurora s'assura qu'il allait mieux et usa de sa force de persuasion en insistant sur le fait qu'en tant que couple marié, moins il y avait de secrets et mieux ce serait pour eux. Elle jura également ne pas prendre la fuite s'il entrait trop dans les détails, ce qu'il fit.

\- Depuis que c'est arrivé, je me sens différent et sale, j'ai l'impression d'être comme lui. Un tas de déviances ont pris possession de moi et dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser.

Il vit sa femme s'asseoir face à lui, de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Des déviances de quel type ? Non graves, j'espère, parce que tout à l'heure... Je ne te reconnais plus, David, tu es plus fort que ça. Si tu veux être maire, tu dois te montrer robuste et rejeter toute forme de faiblesse.

Le voyant se décourager encore plus, elle prit un ton réconfortant et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Bon allez, parle-moi de tes déviances.

Embarrassé, David préféra détourner son regard pour lui donner plus de précisions.

\- Des déviances sexuelles. J'ai envie de choses... honteuses dont je n'oserai même pas discuter avec toi. Pour te faire une idée, imagine-toi une pratique qui t'écœurerait et sois quasiment sûre que moi je l'accepterais. Pas dans les excès non plus mais...

Sans être choquée, Aurora fut tout de même incapable de comprendre un tel changement chez l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et qui lui avait fait un enfant.

\- Tu veux dire des fantasmes ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et déglutit avant de perdre son regard par la fenêtre.

\- Voilà qui explique tes séances en solitaire, je présume.

Gêné, il tourna vite la tête dans sa direction.

\- Aurora, je t'en prie...

Il se tut en sentant sa main sur la sienne en train de la caresser.

\- Je n'ai pas à te le reprocher, il t'est arrivé quelque chose de terrible et il y aurait forcément eu des conséquences. Par contre, est-ce que ce drame t'a révélé... des tendances homosexuelles ou autre chose dont je devrais être informée ?

La bouche entrouverte, il plongea son regard dans le sien et sut qu'il devait lui dire la vérité.

\- Je crois que oui.

Son épouse se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées et en ressortit éclairée, mais pas tranquillisée pour autant.

\- Vic Mackey ! Étant donné qu'il ne se conduit pas de la même manière que tu me l'avais décrite, j'en déduis que quelque chose a changé entre vous. Je me trompe ?

David, la bouche hésitante, tourna la tête un peu partout et ne réussit qu'à tourner autour du pot.

\- On ne passe plus notre temps à se provoquer, je lui parle plus, c'est vrai mais...

Il stoppa ses mots en la voyant se lever de sa chaise et se sentit prêt à être abandonné une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime David, mais je ne pourrai pas combattre tout ça à la fois. Il faut que nous réfléchissions tous les deux séparément à ce problème, je t'aide toujours pour ta campagne et on fera en sorte que cela ne se sache pas. Tu comprendras que je dois t'éloigner de Sophia pendant quelques temps.

Le capitaine se raidit et s'énerva sans le vouloir.

\- Non...

\- Je reconnais que je ne t'ai pas aidé au départ alors que j'aurai du le faire mais c'est le cas maintenant alors tu dois te ressaisir, je t'en supplie. Je te promets que cet éloignement n'est que temporaire mais on doit tous les deux y mettre du nôtre. Je t'aime chéri, garde ça à l'esprit si ça peut t'aider.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement puis elle passa le seuil de la porte, laissant les larmes couler doucement sur le visage de son époux comme sur le sien. Pourtant, sa raison la poussa à revenir une dernière fois vers David avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire convaincu.

\- Je t'attendrai, David, il n'y aura jamais d'adieu entre nous. Toi et Sophia êtes toute ma vie et je serai patiente. Je t'aime mon amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Cette fois-ci, elle l'embrassa plus longuement, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres et sentant au fur et à mesure sa langue caresser celle de David ainsi que leurs larmes s'unir. Doucement, elle le sentit se lever pour être à sa hauteur, passa une main sur son visage heurté avant de mettre fin au baiser et de le serrer contre lui quelques précieuses secondes. Se séparant, le chef la regarda s'éloigner pour de bon. Vic était resté en retrait près du bureau pour ne pas les déranger mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout écouter. Il la croisa quand elle sortit et évita de se montrer devant le bureau pour ne pas être en vue d'Aceveda, qui devait être dans tous ses états. Il marcha vite pour rattraper l'épouse avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa voiture et par-dessus tout, il espéra qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas de ce "léger changement" dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec son mari.

\- Aurora ! Laissez-lui une chance, s'il vous plait.

\- C'est le cas, c'est mon mari et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Monsieur Mackey, je vous remercie pour ce que vous essayez de faire mais il a besoin de prendre du recul et moi aussi. Soyez-en certain, David est tout pour moi mais seulement s'il redevient l'homme qu'il était alors là je reviendrai, pas avant. Avec notre fille, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

\- Jamais il ne ferait de mal à votre fille, voyons.

\- La question n'est pas là, imaginez qu'elle ne le trouve en train de... elle est trop petite et ne comprendrait pas mais ça ne doit jamais arriver. C'est décidé, j'irai prendre des affaires pour elle ce soir et je le laisserai se reprendre à son rythme.

Acceptant néanmoins sa solution, Vic lui tendit la main et la lui serra honnêtement.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui.

\- Merci pour tout, Vic.

Son calme étant revenu, le capitaine du bercail posa une main décidée sur son téléphone et sortit un papier de son bureau portant un numéro écrit en rouge qu'il s'empressa de composer nerveusement sur son portable.

\- Sara, j'aurai besoin de vous voir. Oui, s'il vous plait, le plus tôt possible.

ooOOoo

 **Deux jours plus tard, 19H00**

 _(Sonnerie)_

Vic expira devant cet appel dont il devina facilement l'émetteur.

\- Aurora, vous allez devenir dépendante de moi si vous continuez. Votre mari s'est déjà rendu compte que j'avais un côté addictif.

Un léger rire retentit au bout du fil. Ne la sentant pas à l'aise par cet appel, il arrangea les choses doucement en abrégeant le silence gêné.

\- Alors, que vous faut-il ?

\- _En fait, je devais aller à la maison et j'ai un peu trop réfléchi sur la question. Maintenant_...

\- Vous avez eu peur, c'est ça ? coupa Vic.

\- _En effet, j'ai eu un léger coup de panique au dernier moment. Ma voiture est restée garée au bout de la rue et je me suis éloignée à pieds_.

Vic tiqua sur un détail percutant en se remémorant les jours précédents.

\- D'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas censée y aller avant-hier pour les vêtements de Sophia ?

\- ...

Il n'entendit qu'un soupir et mit cela sur le dos du stress.

\- Ok ! je ne demande plus rien et j'arrive. Où êtes vous ? Vous avez de la chance que les gangs prennent leur retraite anticipée, ces jours-ci. Shane, tu ne vois pas que je suis au téléphone ?

Elle entendit le jeune homme râler et demander à Vic de le déposer ailleurs.

\- _Je vous revaudrai ça, merci. Je suis près de l'église de Layton Street, je n'ai pas voulu attendre devant la maison et comme j'ignorais si David avait pris sa journée ou pas... je suis passée au commissariat et il n'y était pas. Par contre, il avait oublié son téléphone sur son bureau et j'ai écouté ses messages. Il y_...

\- Madame, un peu de bon sens. Ce n'est ni honnête ni recommandé, c'est comme si vous ne lui faisiez pas confiance.

\- _Si vous saviez... à tout de suite_.

\- Oui, à tout de suite.

Vic s'occupa de larguer Shane là où il lui avait demandé et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme. Les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de David, il la repéra immédiatement. Elle était assisse sur le bord d'un gros bac de fleurs, marron clair et très abîmé. Il s'arrêta devant elle sans éteindre le moteur et baissa sa fenêtre avant de signaler sa présence. Celle-ci s'avança et s'abaissa au niveau du verre.

\- Il a compris qu'il avait déconné, vous auriez pu y aller.

\- Le pire, c'est que je devais attendre que ma mère ne raccompagne Sophia à la maison parce qu'elle l'a gardée toute la journée. J'hésitais entre lui demander de l'amener devant la maison ou ailleurs. J'étais tellement stressée tout à l'heure que j'ai marché très vite pour m'en éloigner, heureusement que ma mère m'a dit qu'elle aurait du retard.

Mackey sortit de sa voiture et vint se poster sur le trottoir, face à elle.

\- Ah je vous jure... la famille Aceveda m'en aura fait voir plus que la mienne.

Riant un peu, Aurora finit par sortir le téléphone de David de sa poche.

\- Ça fait du bien de vous voir rire un peu, David devrait en faire autant.

Cependant, son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle exhiba quelques lignes sur l'écran devant lui. Vic, qui ne voulait pas lire un message ne le concernant pas, préféra poser la question en regardant furtivement le téléphone :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Une certaine Sara Frazier lui a laissé ce message tout à fait étrange hier. Je l'ai noté pour le retenir au cas ou David l'effacerait : "Tout va bien, je n'ai aucun bleu mais faites attention la prochaine fois". C'était mot pour mot ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Vous allez l'effacer ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon téléphone. Mais je regrette d'avoir trahi l'intimité de mon mari de cette manière et je ne fouillerai plus dans son portable.

Vic fronça les sourcils, approuvant de la tête.

\- Un message pour le moins inhabituel, je le reconnais.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt comme s'il avait accidentellement blessé cette femme. Peut-être ont-ils eu un accident de voiture et ont gardé le contact... C'est elle qui a dit son nom dans le message ?

\- Non, mais j'ai trouvé son numéro sur un morceau de papier dans le tiroir de son bureau.

\- Vous avez aussi fouillé son tiroir... oublions l'accident de voiture. Il y aurait plus qu'un numéro et pas seulement sur un bout de papier.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y aurait un code ou autre chose là-dedans ? Ce serait une maîtresse ? Je dois vraiment lui en parler mais je n'ai pas les tripes, il me fait peur quand il s'énerve.

Vic lui sourit et pensa à David en compagnie de sa femme, il l'imaginait très mal être violent avec elle.

\- Vous voyez trop loin, votre mari vous aime. Je vais vous y accompagner, vous verrez par vous-même.

Mackey lui parla quelques minutes encore et bien qu'elle discuta ses arguments, elle finit par se concentrer sur son époux et ce qu'elle allait faire pour lui. Vic sourit avant de lui ouvrir la porte, se diriger vers la sienne et ils restèrent un instant debout à se regarder.

\- Comment est-ce possible que vous et David passiez votre temps à vous disputer ? Il dit que vous êtes un policier colérique et brutal mais vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant.

\- Lui non plus, comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Il m'a fortement rattrapé, on a failli se battre devant tout le monde une fois. Ce jour-là, la bête Aceveda est sortie de ses gonds mais je crois que ce nouvel aspect est un des effets de... enfin vous voyez. Une autre fois, il s'est mis à tabasser un suspect sous mes yeux. Ce gars l'avait amplement mérité, il était coupable de détournement de mineur mais bon... je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire non plus.

\- David ! marmonna la brune.

Souriant tristement, la femme de son supérieur le remercia d'une petite voix et monta sur le siège passager. En chemin, la tension fut palpable et elle cogita sur ce surprenant côté bagarreur acquis par son mari.

\- Je donnerais tout pour qu'il surmonte son traumatisme s'il me laissait l'aider.

Vic haussa les sourcils et alterna des regards entre elle et la route.

\- David cherchait justement à s'exprimer avec vous et en vous éloignant de lui, ce n'est pas l'impression que vous lui avez donné.

\- Je voulais seulement qu'il masque tout, qu'il garde la tête haute. Mais apparemment, il ne peut pas.

\- Si vous le voulez vraiment, je vais vous aider ! lui assura Mackey.

\- Eh bien nous allons avoir du mal, dans ce cas. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne dit pas tout.

\- Vous avez déjà rencontré des victimes de viol ?

\- Jamais et je dois dire que j'en ai assez vu avec lui. Ils finissent tous de cette manière ?

\- Ceux qui ne cherchent pas à en finir avec la vie suite à cette tragédie peuvent avoir un mal fou à remonter la pente. Certains sont plus solides que d'autres et croyez-le ou non, David a de la chance.

\- J'ai du mal à vous suivre.

\- Oui. Certaines et je dis bien certaines victimes parmi les plus marquées se suicident, d'autres perdent tellement confiance en elles qu'elles se considèrent comme responsables de ce qui leur est arrivé et se comportent ensuite comme des "putains", pardon pour le terme mais c'est celui qui correspond. Elles se sentent dégradées au point de n'avoir plus aucun respect pour elles-mêmes.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

\- Eh bien voilà, votre mari a perdu confiance. Fier comme il est, il se sent sali et il n'en est pas encore là mais il est déprimé et c'est pour ça qu'il faut l'aider au plus vite avant que ça ne s'aggrave. Vous savez où peut mener la déprime.

Lui exprimant sa compréhension sur le sujet, elle l'en remercia et ils terminèrent la route dans le calme. Arrivés devant chez elle, Vic voulut rester dehors mais le froid s'installant avec le soir, elle l'encouragea à entrer et il soupçonna plus une inquiétude due à son mari. Ils entrèrent doucement et Vic lui chuchota d'oublier le sujet "Sara" pour l'instant, lorsque la lumière resta éteinte au moment où Aurora appuya sur l'interrupteur.

\- C'est étrange, on n'a pas de problème de fusibles.

\- Il faut croire que si, faites attention de ne pas tomber.

Appuyant son explication sur leur tableau électrique neuf, elle s'inquiéta.

\- Nous avons peut-être été cambriolés, alors.

\- Pas que je sache, votre porte n'est ni forcée ni esquintée.

Double inquiétude pour elle, donc cela devint très étrange pour Vic. Ils avancèrent lentement pour essayer les autres interrupteurs et il sembla au policier que le courant avait été volontairement coupé depuis le tableau car rien n'était abîmé au niveau des systèmes électriques dans la pièce. Au moment où il fit part de sa théorie à Aurora, une plainte parvint soudain à leurs oreilles. Une plainte étouffée et suivie d'un "ferme-la" très distinct et offensif. Aurora perdit son regard à travers la vitre de la porte en pensant que ça venait de l'extérieur mais ne se fit pas d'illusion longtemps, et Vic n'était pas dupe non plus. Ils se jetèrent un regard inquiet dans l'obscurité, Vic sortit son arme et elle lui attrapa le bras.

\- S'il vous plait, ne lui faites pas de mal.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, restez derrière moi. Il a peut-être encore bu alors on ne sait jamais et s'il fait du mal à quelqu'un, il faut être prudents.

Il écouta et chercha la source des hurlements et gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts au fil des pas, et dérangeants à entendre. Avec une peur non dissimulée, Aurora murmura :

\- Ça vient de notre chambre.

Vic jura intérieurement et pensa "Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, David" car aucun des deux ne se voilait la face, ils savaient ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Les supplications étant de plus en plus nettes, Vic pressa le pas car il y avait urgence. Ils parvinrent à la chambre conjugale et malgré le noir, trouvèrent David avec une femme qui ne semblait pas du tout ravie d'être en sa compagnie car il entrait brutalement en elle pendant qu'elle se défendait. Aurora hurla sur son époux et Vic rangea son arme avant de se jeter sur lui, les propulsant tous les deux sur le col à côté du lit.

\- DAVID !

\- LÂCHEZ-LA.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Son épouse était révoltée à l'extrême. Elle prolongea ses éclats de voix en s'approchant de son mari et le gifla de toutes ses forces pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits mais Vic s'opposa vivement à cette méthode, repoussant sa prochaine tentative. Avec un tel manque de visibilité, il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'il ne prenne accidentellement la gifle.

\- Ne faites pas ça, ça ne va rien arranger.

\- Laissez-le, attendez.

Il leur sembla avec surprise que ces mots provenaient de l'autre femme, qui sortit du lit en courant et sembla prendre la fuite, Aurora ne pouvant pas la retenir à temps pour lui présenter des excuses convenables. Elle s'accroupit face à son mari qui était aussi agité qu'une personne en plein delirium et employa un ton plus doux mais toujours ferme.

\- David Segovia Aceveda, tu es tombé très bas cette fois. Mais enfin, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a pris.

Vic aussi semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole d'avoir assisté à une telle abjection. Il l'avait pourtant averti... Les yeux humides, David avait du mal à respirer à force de se débattre et ne décrochait pas un mot mais l'inspecteur était trop réticent à l'idée de le relâcher aussi vite. Ils sursautèrent lorsque l'électricité fut rétablie et purent enfin se voir : David énervé et couvert de sueur avec la chemise ouverte, Vic usant malgré lui de sa force sur sa prise et Aurora enragée contre son mari, sa main la démangeant encore. Aceveda fixa le mur et avant que sa femme ne porte à nouveau la main sur lui, la victime réapparut. Elle était blonde avec des vêtements déchirés de part et d'autre, pour le peu qu'elle portait encore. Elle dut se rasseoir dans le lit pour se recouvrir l'essentiel du corps mais s'interposa de vive voix entre les deux venus et David.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, laissez-le tranquille.

Ils la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? s'outra Vic.

Elle ne paraissait même pas en état de choc, ils le virent de leurs yeux maintenant que la pièce était emplie de clarté. Vic serrait toujours ses bras autour du capitaine pour l'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Tandis qu'Aurora, désormais suspicieuse, toisait la blonde et lui demandait des explications claires, Vic remplaça discrètement la pression de ses bras par des sons ainsi que des gestes plus doux pour essayer de le calmer, finissant enfin par atténuer son agressivité.

\- Je m'appelle Sara et je suis payée pour faire semblant, vous avez compris ? Je suis consentante, David ne m'a fait aucun mal et nous n'avons aucune liaison non plus.

\- Une prostituée ? demanda la brune.

Le ton avait été quasiment inaudible dans la pièce. Plus horrifiée encore qu'à l'instant précédant, Aurora jeta un regard mauvais comme jamais et plein d'aversion sur son époux qui se dégagea à toute vitesse pour sortir de la pièce, manquant de la bousculer au passage tout en rattachant son pantalon. Confus, Vic se remit sur ses jambes lentement et se gratta la tête sans rien comprendre.

\- Veuillez vous rhabiller et sortir de mon lit, ordonna Aurora.

\- Je ne pige pas, il vous paye pour vous violer ? Je n'avais jamais entendu un truc pareil... depuis quand ?

Sara reforma ses propos.

\- Ça n'a rien d'un viol, c'est une simulation. Je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose mais comme il ne veut pas m'en parler, il n'a que cette solution... cette simulation. On fait comme ça à chaque fois en variant les procédés, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un club privé il y a quelques semaines.

Abattue d'entendre que son mari voyait une prostituée depuis si longtemps, Aurora faillit se jeter sur elle mais fut retenue par deux bras costauds.

\- C'est de mon mari que vous parlez, je vous conseille de mesurer vos paroles.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il a vécu mais je vous signale que votre mari va très mal alors s'il fait appel à moi, c'est que vous n'êtes pas là pour le soutenir.

Le regard du policier devint perçant mais il resta poli à son égard. Après tout, elle avait raison en disant cela mais il ne put se résoudre à encourager un tel comportement.

\- L'aider à pratiquer le viol ne l'aidera jamais, réfléchissez un peu. Vous entretenez son mal-être plutôt qu'autre chose.

Les minutes suivantes furent les plus désagréables : Aurora prit les affaires de sa fille et décida de changer de toit pour une durée plus longue que prévue, selon l'état futur de son mari qui ne s'arrangerait pas de sitôt d'après elle. Vic, après l'avoir longuement cherché dedans comme dehors, chuchota à David qui cherchait à s'isoler d'oublier cette prostituée qui ne lui apporterait que des problèmes et une perte de dignité encore plus grande. Une fois dit, lui-même finit par demander respectueusement à Sara de ne jamais chercher à reprendre contact avec David. Celle-ci décida donc de s'en aller non sans un dernier regard croisé avec son client anéanti, et l'encouragea :

\- Vous vous en sortirez, j'en suis sûre.

Elle réussit au moins à le faire très légèrement sourire.

\- Merci pour votre aide, Sara.

Onze minutes plus tard, Aurora avait finalisé ses affaires et Vic attendait près de son capitaine dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'obstinait à rester dans le noir tellement il avait peur d'être dévisagé par qui que ce soit. Il commença à regarder par la fenêtre la femme qu'il aimait et ne voulait pas voir partir, puis il pleura avant de sentir Vic le serrer contre lui. De l'extérieur, Aurora regarda la porte du siège conducteur après avoir refermé le coffre mais refusa de partir sans s'expliquer une nouvelle fois avec son mari. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea lentement vers lui. David et Vic avaient gardé le silence en attendant qu'elle ne prenne sa décision mais Vic sortit pour s'éloigner d'eux sachant à quel point ils avaient besoin de se parler - voire de hurler - et se rendit sur la pelouse pour attendre la venue de la petite Sophia, croisant Aurora qui tenta de dissimuler ses yeux marqués par le chagrin. Avant même de pouvoir atteindre son époux, elle dut retourner accueillir sa mère et sa fillette devant la maison. L'aînée étant pressée de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer, elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de repartir car elle ne devait se douter de rien, et Aurora installa l'enfant dans la voiture. David la regarda faire par la fenêtre avant de baisser la tête et de poser une main sur la vitre :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Du dehors, sa femme l'aperçut et ses yeux s'embuèrent également. Elle revint sur le seuil de la porte et observa David qui pleurait de dos, puis Vic qui s'était mis à veiller sur Sophia sur qui il craqua instantanément jusqu'à jouer avec elle à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Il la vit commencer à somnoler et à bailler, et sourit tendrement à la vue de son petit minois avant d'entendre un encourageant "je t'aime toujours, chéri". Il se tourna vers la porte pour voir Aurora embrasser doucement son mari et craignit qu'il ne se défile mais il en fut autrement. Aceveda hésita au début et recula la tête, puis l'embrassa de lui-même, sa femme s'adossant au mur et lui saisissant doucement le visage. Vic sourit et tourna la tête pour ne pas trop s'imposer de sensations physiques. D'un côté, il éprouva une pointe de jalousie à propos du fait qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que pourrait engendrer ce rapprochement récent entre lui et son boss - repensant à ces moments où ils s'étaient embrassés - et de l'autre ce Latino commençait réellement à le faire chavirer. Oui, Aceveda était marié. Oui, Aceveda avait commis l'erreur d'explorer de mauvaises pentes. Pourtant, Vic ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se montrer protecteur envers celui qui, autrefois plein d'assurance et souriant, ne montrait plus maintenant qu'une percutante fragilité. Il devenait même envieux par rapport à Aurora, cette nuit avec Shane lui avait également fait emprunter quelques voies complètement nouvelles et des images se formèrent dans sa tête. Ce baiser entre les deux mariés lui avait rappelé ceux qu'ils avaient partagés David et lui, et il avait aimé ça. Il n'en savait rien concernant le capitaine mais lui aurait volontiers recommencé.

De son côté, Aurora parla aussi calmement que possible avec son mari :

\- Tu te faisais une prostituée dans notre propre lit, David. Je t'en veux à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer et pourtant, c'est elle qui a raison. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi et c'est à cause de moi que tu en es arrivé là. J'essaierai d'oublier cette mauvaise passe mais en attendant, on va faire comme j'ai dit si tu veux bien.

Vic finit par se gifler doucement et cligner fortement des yeux. "Arrête de les reluquer. Tu passes ton temps à vouloir régler ses problèmes alors n'en rajoute pas un sur sa liste. Toi, tu n'en as rien à foutre, ta femme est partie alors que lui a une chance de reformer sa famille s'il se reprend en main" pensa t-il. Cette pensée lui fut quelque peu confirmée lorsqu'il vit Aurora se séparer finalement de son mari pour retourner à la voiture. Selon lui, leur baiser s'était prolongé ou alors c'était lui qui s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne les avait pas vus ni entendus parler. Sa curiosité le poussa tout de même à chercher des réponses et il parla à la brune lorsqu'elle le devança :

\- Vous lui avez parlé, alors ? Désolé, je jouais avec la petite.

Après un mince sourire, elle répondit en toute franchise :

\- Oui. Les derniers mots sont toujours les plus importants, même si je préférerais que nous soyons réunis tous les trois. Maintenant, tout va dépendre de lui.

\- De vous aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Vic estima au plus profond de lui qu'elle était injuste avec son mari pour ne pas rester près de lui en ces temps durs, mais s'il fallait mettre de la distance, ce serait chose faite.

Adressant encore un regard désolé à David, elle remercia Vic pour avoir surveillé Sophia et partit pour de bon, peut-être dans un appartement proche ou loin mais peu importait dorénavant. David était seul, livré à ses démons et à des penchants qu'il devait faire sortir de sa tête. Mackey se retourna, son supérieur avait quitté le seuil de sa maison mais la porte était encore ouverte. Soit il voulait sortir et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, soit il avait deviné que Mackey allait le suivre pas à pas. Ce qui arriva, le costaud se mit en tête de le chercher, finissant par le trouver dans sa chambre avec la porte entrouverte et assis au bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains. Il aurait du s'y attendre, David pleurait et c'était normal. Vic baissa les yeux et retourna verrouiller la porte d'entrée car il avait décidé de dormir ici. "Dans un fauteuil, sur la sofa ou même par terre s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse seul alors qu'il est en train de craquer" pensa t-il. Il vérifia la totale sécurité de la maison et en voulant fermer la porte inutilement ouverte de la chambre de Sophia, il vit David en ressortir, sa main longeant le papier peint parme couvert de lapins blancs. Au premier abord, il sembla sur le point de faire un malaise et en effet, Vic le rattrapa au moment où il perdit l'équilibre. Sa respiration était irrégulière, il devait juste se faire à l'idée d'être un temps éloigné de sa famille.

\- Tout va bien, David, vous les reverrez.

Le plus jeune n'en fut ni rassuré ni réjoui, bien sûr. Vic le soutint et l'incita à dévoiler ses pensées les plus noires pour se libérer de leur poids. Attendant délibérément de peur de s'énerver à cause de ses propres vices, David en conclut que cela lui ferait du bien et se lança.

\- Ce n'est qu'un foutu fantasme, il est venu au fil du temps quand je cherchais à remonter la pente. Et quand je l'ai rencontrée... Sara...

Examinant le terme important, Vic lui tapota le cou et lui parla de façon très fraternelle.

\- Capitaine, tout le monde a des fantasmes mais de ce genre là et surtout suite à un viol, c'est très mauvais signe. Je dirai même que vous concernant, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ça ne va pas vous aider de vous comporter comme un violeur et même si c'est pour de faux, c'est vraiment trop malsain. Ajouté à ça le fait que vous trompiez votre femme avec une prostituée, vous vous enlisez dans les problèmes et je m'y connais quand je dis ça.

Abattu à force d'accumuler les erreurs, Aceveda se plaqua contre le mur en s'y cognant volontairement la tête et tenta de garder son calme malgré la profonde honte qui s'était emparée de lui. Il entendit Vic lui dire :

\- Le jour où c'est arrivé, Lozano vous a arraché votre dignité et votre confiance en vous. C'est ce que vous cherchiez à récupérer avec cette prostituée, reprendre le dessus, votre instinct dominant. Seulement, vous vous y prenez de la mauvaise manière. Heureusement que vous n'avez fait de mal à personne réellement.

Après lui avoir laissé le temps d'encaisser ça, il ajouta :

\- Ça vous faisait du bien, au moins ?

David baissa les yeux et répondit aussitôt.

\- Oui et non, j'avais beau avoir le dessus mais Lozano était toujours dans ma tête. Son rire quand il s'est foutu de moi après que j'ai du avaler...

Ses mains tremblèrent violemment à l'énonciation du nom de son tortionnaire et afin d'empêcher qu'il ne s'en fracasse une sur le mur, Vic l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre avant de l'asseoir sur son lit. Gardant une distance honnête étant donné le caractère intime de ce lieu, il se posta à ses côtés.

\- Vous n'aviez même pas fermé votre porte à clé, vous réalisez un peu si votre belle-mère était arrivée avec votre gamine à ce moment-là ? C'est de la pure folie, vous êtes vraiment inconscient.

Son chef lui lança un bref regard, signe qu'il n'allait pas apprécier un jugement en plus.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, Vic, je sais que j'ai un problème. J'ai été atteint par cette merde et ça ne me quitte plus, j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises et... même vous concernant.

Le policier réfléchit un instant et se contenta de lui adresser un signe d'incompréhension pour l'encourager à parler. Il fallait que son capitaine se confie un peu à lui par sa seule volonté.

\- La lettre que j'ai envoyée et qui a sapé vos chances de rejoindre la brigade d'intervention urbaine. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous éloigniez parce que j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la tête brûlée que vous êtes et qui passe son temps à se foutre dans la merde. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point le bercail a besoin de vous, c'était en partie pour ça... et aussi pour une autre raison que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Au départ, je croyais être dépendant de vous juste par rapport à vos qualités de flic que j'acceptais malgré tout ce que je savais sur vous. Il faut croire que ce fils de pute m'a rendu complètement cinglé.

Complètement ahuri, Vic préféra jouer la carte de l'humour.

\- J'en suis flatté, mais depuis quand j'ai des qualités à vos yeux ?

David haussa les sourcils tel un parent faisant la moral à son enfant.

\- Mackey, vous en avez toujours eu mais elle sont masquées par vos conneries.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Vic fit la moue.

\- Ce sont ces conneries que vous dites qui ont mené à ce qui vous est arrivé, je suis désolé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'air grave, Vic supporta mal l'appui de David pour le pousser à continuer.

\- J'avais Diagur dans ma poche, je l'ai mené à son ascension et je lui devais un service, comme il lui arrivait de m'en rendre. Je le faisais souvent chanter comme tous les autres dealers et gangsters pour garder un œil sur leurs activités. Ce jour-là, je devais couvrir certains de ses gars que je devais faire repartir vers la frontière et il se trouve que c'était ces trois cons, ceux du braquage. Ça, je l'ignorais et j'ignorais aussi que vous étiez sur place. Ma face corrompue, comme vous imaginez... a causé ce qui vous est arrivé. Il a envoyé Lozano et Ricky dans cette baraque et vu que j'avais à moitié étouffé Lozano avec sa pipe à crack pour le faire parler, il devait être bien énervé. J'ignorais qu'une telle chose vous arriverait, capitaine.

Très mal à l'aise tout à coup, il jeta un regard à David qui regardait droit devant lui et dont les poings tremblaient à nouveau. Mackey s'attendit à en prendre une sévère, mais le capitaine ne broncha pas et se contenta de regarder devant lui en crachant :

\- Soyez tranquille, Vic. Il n'était pas énervé ce jour-là, il était même très détendu.

Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Vic, qui s'imagina d'ici peu être chassé par celui qui avait été abusé sexuellement par une racaille à cause de lui. Il en vint même à prier pour que David prononce juste un mot car son silence devenait inquiétant, il craignit que le plus jeune ne se renferme totalement, cette fois. Eux qui avaient mis si longtemps avant de seulement s'apprécier.

\- Je vous pardonne, on a qu'à considérer que nous sommes quittes.

Soulagé bien que révolté parce qu'il n'escomptait pas un tel détachement par rapport à ses fautes, Vic sentit ses yeux le brûler et renifla avant de sentir Aceveda lui poser une main sur l'épaule, finissant lui-même par la serrer entre les siennes. Si son supérieur lui avait au moins cassé la figure, il se serait exprimé mais il en avait décidé autrement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, David.

La culpabilité de Vic étant plus grande que le pardon de David, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire encore une fois mais réfléchissant subitement, il remonta aux souvenirs récents et tenta de ne pas oublier qu'il n'était pas celui à plaindre dans l'histoire.

Ils se regardèrent avant que Vic ne sente David lui prendre la main et que lui ne caresse la sienne en retour, approchant son visage du sien pour sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient moins éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne le croyaient au début mais penser à cette même chose au même moment les exalta. David sentit la main de Mackey glisser sur sa hanche et après lui avoir saisi l'autre, passa par-dessus ses cuisses, les deux hommes se fixant ensuite avec envie et hésitation. Leurs regards s'immobilisèrent et chacun parvint à voir les pupilles larges en face de lui. La respiration subitement accélérée du capitaine brisa la maîtrise de Vic qui l'embrassa passionnément en commençant par longer ses épaules jusqu'à son ventre puis sans ménagement, il sentit David lui passer les mains derrière la nuque. Le chef l'allongea et l'embrassa doucement au départ, le contact devenant très vite d'une sauvagerie qui impressionna Mackey autant que l'envie bien présente qu'il put déjà sentir entre les jambes de David. Celui-ci serra fort les poignets de Vic et ravagea ses lèvres, sa langue combattant la sienne dans une danse virile et brutale. Se rendant compte qu'il perdait le contrôle, il ne parvint pas à se défaire de sa brutalité et descella ses lèvres de celles de Vic pour se noyer dans son cou, l'embrassant, le mordant, Vic se retenant de grimacer de douleur. "Il a toujours été comme ça ou bien c'est à cause de Lozano ? Parce que ça fait du bien mais... " pensa t-il. Cependant, il ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise en sentant une pression à un endroit plus sensible que les autres. Une blessure lointaine à son épaule l'avait rendu très nerveux au moindre contact persistant à cet endroit. Réalisant qu'il en faisait trop, Aceveda releva brusquement la tête et posa une main sur son front en fermant les yeux avec force, dégoûté par sa façon de faire. Il voulut se redresser mais Vic l'en empêcha en gardant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Non David, tout va bien. Tu dois juste garder en tête qu'il n'y a plus aucune rivalité entre nous, sauf si ce côté brut dont tu fais preuve est habituel... " sourit Vic.

Adouci, le plus jeune ajouta :

\- J'ai du mal à maîtriser ça depuis que j'ai commencé avec Sara.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester focalisé sur le fait que je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal, peut-être que ça te rendra plus gentil.

David haussa les sourcils et rit sincèrement, faisant largement apprécier cette vue à Mackey.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Sara était gentille avec moi et pourtant moi non. Elle devait sans arrêt me rappeler d'y aller moins fort, pas à cause de ce qu'on faisait mais parce que je m'emportais presque à chaque fois, je devenais systématiquement violent parce que je pensais à cette... crevure de Lozano. Je finissais toujours par lui faire du mal.

L'attirant de nouveau à lui, Vic accueillit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus doux et raffiné que le précédent. Ils le savourèrent aussi longtemps que leur patience le leur permit et ils finirent par se placer correctement pour être plus à l'aise, le capitaine restant au-dessus de Mackey. Leurs corps brûlants les obligèrent à se débarrasser de leurs hauts avant que Vic ne constate à quel point il s'était fourvoyé depuis le jour où il avait rencontré son supérieur. Ce dernier n'étant pas souvent sur le terrain, Vic et les membres de sa brigade plaisantaient de temps en temps en présumant qu'il manquait d'exercice. Hors, c'était trompeur car son capitaine se trouva être magnifiquement bâti, tellement que Vic n'arriva plus à défaire son regard du buste du Latino. La douceur de sa peau bronzée et frissonnante l'encouragea à y promener sa bouche avide de découverte. Les deux étant faits du même bois, ils semblaient avoir hâte de savoir jusqu'où s'étendait l'aspect sexuellement dominant de l'autre, fait qui fut révélé à Vic lorsqu'il remarqua que David semblait plus souvent chercher à avoir le dessus et cela lui convint parfaitement. De toute façon, il s'en était douté depuis son léger relâchement passé mais il voulait en avoir la certitude. De plus, chercher à soumettre une personne ayant été agressée sexuellement ne donnerait probablement rien de bon pour elle. Il le laissa agir et prolongea le plaisir produit par les baisers de David sur sa peau en restant immobile, le regard scotché sur le plafond. Caressant ses cheveux noirs, Vic se remémora par quelle suite d'événements il en était arrivé à embrasser et enlacer avec amour l'homme avec qui il entretenait une imposante hostilité il y a encore quelques jours.

Le bruit distinct d'une fermeture éclair balaya le cours de ses pensées alors qu'il en arrivait aux meilleures images. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le plus jeune dénuder son érection et accueillit à nouveau sa bouche après avoir pris le temps d'admirer ses yeux brûlant de désir. N'étant pas certain de savoir si David risquerait de sombrer à nouveau durant leur moment intime, Vic le laissa quand même faire ce qu'il désirait. Pourtant, à force de rester inactif, il prit le risque de baisser les mains depuis la poitrine du Latino jusqu'à ses cuisses pour voir sa réaction : le brun sursauta légèrement mais accepta le contact, cherchant même à le sentir s'approfondir et Vic s'y mit avec plaisir. David souleva et attira une de ses cuisses vers lui et ils se caressèrent de longues minutes pour accompagner leurs baisers d'autres douceurs charnelles. Vic remarqua que malgré la patience de son chef, ce dernier retenait un déchaînement bestial évident en lui qui ne demandait qu'à être extériorisé.

\- N'hésite surtout pas, David. Sois toi-même.

Les pupilles dilatées et la respiration haletante, son amant le fixa avec incertitude.

\- Je risque d'y aller trop fort, Vic. Tu t'exposes à...

Vic le fit taire en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche et lui sourit, plein d'assurance comme s'il ne demandait qu'à ressentir cette douleur.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu le dessus une fois avec un autre alors je peux laisser faire mon mec cette fois. J'aime le danger, David, tu peux te lancer. Je suis solide et je parle des quatre coins de mon corps.

Étonné, David revint sur sa précédente déclaration.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que macho comme tu es, tu as déjà couché avec un homme ?

\- La vie est faite de surprises, tu as bien une femme.

David rit et lui ôta le reste de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que les deux ne soient plus qu'en tenue d'Adam. Il fit s'agenouiller Vic et le positionna face au mur, caressant et embrassant son corps, se léchant la lèvre et se vidant l'esprit. Plaçant sa main gauche sur l'abdomen de Vic, David sentit le parfum dans son cou et embrassa son dos avant de céder à ses encouragements et de prendre possession de lui. Mackey ne cacha pas sa douleur mais après tout, il lui avait demandé de le faire et il savait que cette douleur finirait par s'atténuer ensuite. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas le voir, mais entendre la respiration haletante ainsi que les gémissements bestiaux de David derrière lui et sentir son corps contre le sien l'excita tellement qu'il ne pensa plus à rien. Il ne redescendit sur Terre qu'en sentant les premiers coups de reins flageller son anus, très douloureux mais contenus. Comme l'Hispanique l'avait dit, il ne le cajola pas mais veilla à ne pas se montrer trop rude les premières secondes, le temps que Vic ne se fasse moins étroit. Pour équilibrer les choses, il l'embrassait souvent et le parcourait des mains tout en découvrant quelles parties de l'anatomie de lui étaient les plus érogènes. Le regard du capitaine se posa à un moment donné sur l'épaule cicatrisée de son amant et il stoppa son assaut pour y poser un baiser avant de la garnir de caresses, cette contrastante douceur offrant un répit à Mackey. Il sentit la sueur de David se coller contre son dos et se lécha les lèvres en promenant sa main sur sa verge, la sentant être écartée par la main de David qui la remplaça par la sienne. Il se retira de lui un instant et vint à ses côtés pour l'embrasser.

\- Allonge-toi, Vic.

Le ton fut très doux et ses gestes délicats pour l'y aider en remarquant que l'arrière de Vic semblait encore endolori par les coups reçus. Une fois étalé, il accueillit avec plaisir et aisance son boss par-dessus lui, leurs corps dénudés se mêlant l'un à l'autre. David recommença à aller et venir sur son sexe brusquement mais tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse, sa langue caressant celle de Vic. Ce dernier fut stupéfait de voir de tels changements s'opérer chez le plus jeune, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé l'instant d'avant. Il pouvait passer du doux au brutal d'une seconde à l'autre et sans prévenir. Séparant leurs lèvres, il baissa le regard jusqu'à leurs entrejambes dressés et cacha sa tête dans le cou de Vic.

\- Je voulais le faire, Vic. Je voulais le faire mais...

Un doigt lui caressa la lèvre et coupa les mots qui auraient eu trop de mal à sortir. Vic savait très bien ce dont il avait voulu lui parler. Par-dessus ses propres gémissements résultant de la main experte de David entre ses jambes, il avait entouré sa nuque pour trouver ses lèvres et ensuite relever sa tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, c'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas prêt, je l'accepterai.

Son viol était encore trop récent pour qu'il ne parvienne à faire une fellation à un autre homme sans repenser à celle qu'il avait été forcé de faire. Changeant d'émotions, David se rattrapa de peur de gâcher leur plaisir et testa autre chose. Sans le pénétrer, il appuya explicitement son membre contre l'antre de Vic en accélérant brutalement son maniement et en lui mordant le cou et le menton. Les gémissements de Mackey s'intensifièrent et devinrent des grognements qui encouragèrent son capitaine à poursuivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par se libérer dans une plainte rauque qu'ils savourèrent chacun à leur façon. Vic l'attira près de son visage après avoir repris sa respiration et murmura au bord de ses lèvres :

\- Tu es un sacré sauvage, j'adore ta façon de faire.

Aceveda passa sa main sur son torse pour essuyer le liquide encore chaud et caressa le visage de son amant.

\- J'espère que ça t'a plu comme tu dis, parce que la suite est pour moi.

\- ...

\- Alors comme ça, monsieur veut de la sauvagerie ?

Vic fit les gros yeux et marmonna :

\- J'ai peur.

Cette fois, son boss le tourna sur le ventre et l'embrassa à divers endroits du corps comme pour le rassurer, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une longue torture pour Vic après lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Il admira la carrure de son collègue et lui demanda qui, selon lui, aurait gagné s'ils s'étaient finalement battus au bercail.

\- Très bonne question, ça. On aurait chacun eu nos chances, je crois.

N'entendant plus aucun son suite à cela, Mackey se prépara et comme prévu, sentit de nouveau son patron s'introduire en lui. David fit comme lui avait conseillé Vic, il resta lui-même mais tout en n'oubliant pas qu'il était avec Vic et non pas avec Lozano. Il s'allongea totalement sur lui pour chercher à aller plus loin dans son orifice, ce qui lui apporta un plaisir encore plus grand, presque sadique lorsqu'il entendit la première plainte étouffée de Mackey. Il n'aimait pas faire du mal à Vic mais il savait que son plaisir n'aurait pas moyen d'être autrement. Le chef de la Strike Team s'estima heureux d'être plaqué au lit tellement les coups de David devenaient violents, tellement enragés que si le lit n'avait pas été là, Vic aurait eu du mal à tenir en place. Il se sentit à la place de Shane durant leur nuit et sut à quel point il avait été dur avec son meilleur ami. Sur le moment, il oublia sa lancinante douleur en se concentrant sur les grognements et autres bruits émis par David, qu'il aimait entendre. Que ce soit les chocs entre leurs deux corps nus, l'impact de leurs mouvements sur le matelas ou les sons vocaux, tout lui permettait de mieux faire passer sa douleur car oui, Aceveda lui faisait mal. Il n'allait pas lui dire et gâcher son désir. Si David en avait besoin, il le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait.

\- Oh Vic... c'est si bon !

Il sentit une de ses cuisses remonter près de lui et caressa sa douce peau, augmentant le son de ses gémissements et sentant au final David jouir en lui. Vic le savait, cet orgasme n'avait pas été un "rien" pour son amant. Il était différent autant parce qu'il l'avait ressenti avec un autre homme que parce qu'il avait pu se laisser aller à sa volonté. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus cherché le moindre plaisir sexuel avec son épouse depuis le drame car il avait peur de se sentir diminué, il se contentait alors d'un obscène et malsain plaisir solitaire devant une réelle vidéo d'agression sexuelle. Ce fait étant sûrement celui dont il avait le plus honte de toute sa vie.

Il se retira du corps de Vic et en voyant du sang sur son pénis, s'inquiéta devant le manque de réaction de son collègue.

\- Vic, tu vas bien ?

Il le retourna tout en douceur et constata en souriant que Vic avait fait exprès de ne pas réagir pour le faire baliser.

\- C'est vrai que Sara devait morfler, mais quel pied...

\- Tu vas voir, toi.

Riant de soulagement, David s'allongea à côté de lui et lui prit la main pour déposer un baiser dessus. Ils reprirent doucement leur respiration en restant l'un contre l'autre et au bout d'un inoubliable moment de quiétude, David vit Vic se tourner vers lui et ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, Vic lui caressant le visage ainsi que ses cheveux désordonnés. Il était heureux de voir les tourments disparaître de ses beaux yeux sombres de même que voir son visage illuminé par un sourire.

\- J'aime te voir comme ça, c'est comme ça qu'il faut que tu sois pour ta famille. On est d'accord ?

Craignant de le voir se renfermer d'avoir abordé ce sujet, il rayonna finalement de le voir justement réagir comme il aurait du.

\- Oui.

Aux premiers signes de fatigue chez Mackey dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, David l'invita à se coucher correctement sous les couvertures et dans le bon sens pour être à l'aise. Ayant toujours été frileux, le capitaine remit son sous-vêtement ainsi que son t-shirt par pure habitude, Vic l'imitant par habitude également mais surtout par politesse. David éteignit la lumière et se replaça près de lui sans le quitter. Vic le sentit derrière lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le garder contre lui, choisissant ensuite la facilité et se retournant pour l'avoir en face de lui. David l'embrassa dans le noir et sentit Vic lui répondre.

\- Bonne nuit, Vic.

\- Bonne nuit, David.

Vic lui toucha une dernière fois le visage et ils s'endormirent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Aceveda ne s'étant pas senti aussi serein depuis longtemps.

En pleine nuit, Vic se réveilla et constata en remuant que la deuxième place était libre. Assis au milieu du lit avec son oreiller dans ses bras, le capitaine recroquevillé tressautait et broyait du noir. Tout à coup soucieux, Vic se redressa et passa derrière lui pour poser doucement les mains sur ses bras afin de l'empêcher de trembler.

\- Hé ! tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Son chef répondit négativement à la question d'un signe de tête et Vic se glissa contre lui.

\- Plutôt un rêve du genre dégueulasse.

\- Tu sais, la frontière est très mince entre les deux. C'était quoi ?

Les poings du brun se serrèrent violemment comme s'il cherchait à se décrocher les doigts.

\- Elle avait grandi, elle était adolescente, ma Sophia. Il ne se passait rien d'explicite mais... j'étais au-dessus d'elle dans son propre lit et j'avais une main sur sa hanche, Vic. J'osais toucher ma propre fille et le pire c'est que j'aimais ça, je lui souriais et elle aussi. J'en ai eu envie de vomir en me réveillant alors j'ai préféré rester assis.

Tout de même choqué, Vic maudit Lozano et jura dans sa tête de lui refaire la façade en retournant au bercail. Il posa les mains sur les siennes avant qu'il ne se casse une jointure ou plus.

\- Je suis là. Tu sais que les rêves ne se contrôlent pas, ni ce qu'on ressent à l'intérieur.

\- C'est tout de même dérangeant ! assuma David.

Vic toucha l'emplacement où David était allongé pendant la nuit et sentit que la place était encore assez chaude.

\- Tu viens seulement de te réveiller ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, je vérifie juste une chose si tu me le permets. Ne bouge pas.

Se demandant de quoi il pouvait parler, Aceveda se décontracta pour se tourner vers lui et sursauta quand Vic lui posa une main entre les jambes.

\- Vic, qu'est-ce que...

Ce dernier semblait vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'érection et se servit du résultat satisfaisant pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé à cet endroit, c'est bien la preuve que tu n'es pas un homme écœurant qui s'attaquerait à sa fille adolescente.

\- Oui mais bon...

\- Mais bon rien ! je viens de te le dire, les rêves ne se contrôlent pas.

Aceveda s'agrippa à ses bras et se pencha en arrière pour se blottir contre lui. Embrassant doucement son cou fébrile et brûlant, Vic se plaça correctement pour le maintenir à l'aise mais le parfum de David déstabilisa quelque peu son self control. Le sentant se détendre au fil des secondes, l'aîné lui caressa la gorge et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Pardon de t'avoir traité de bouffon, Vic.

Le concerné sourit, aux anges rien qu'à entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Ça va, j'assume. C'est vrai que je peux agir comme un con, des fois.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi à savourer le silence jusqu'à ce que Vic ne propose à son amant de se recoucher.

Il était sept heures du matin lorsque Vic ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la place vide et froide près de lui. Pour lui, son boss n'était pas encore parti sinon il voyait mal Aceveda au bercail lui demander s'il avait fermé la porte à clé en partant. Une pensée qui le fit légèrement rire et le poussa à se lever, paresser au lit n'étant pas son fort s'il était seul. Ce qui l'interpella en descendant l'escalier ne fut pas le silence pesant mais plutôt cette feuille de papier traînant à côté d'un stylo noir sur le bar de la cuisine :

 _Vic,_

 _J'ai pris ma journée car j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir sur mon cas. Je crois avoir trouvé le moyen d'exorciser mes démons mais par pitié, n'essaie pas de me chercher. Têtu comme tu es, je te connais. Ce rêve m'a fait plus de mal que je n'ai voulu le montrer, comme si la réalité m'avait subitement ramené en arrière. Je commence à me faire à l'idée de ne jamais revoir ma famille, ou en tout cas plus comme avant._ _À mesure que le temps passe, mon état ne s'améliore pas et je sens que cela ne fera qu'empirer. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à me demander si notre moment ensemble pourrait y être pour quelque chose et je crois que oui. Je t'aime Vic, et je m'en sens coupable parce que j'ignore si c'est à sens unique ou si tu ressens des sentiments aussi forts de ton côté. Et dans le cas où je me serais trompé, j'ai peur de souffrir encore plus et de tout perdre, cette fois._

 _Alors je vais faire ce qu'il faut même si je dois en payer le prix plus tard. Je sais d'avance que je ne m'en sentirai pas mieux mais cela doit être fait. J'ai l'impression d'être perdu dans un labyrinthe où tous les chemins ne mènent qu'à des choix sordides qui m'enfoncent encore plus. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et j'assume mes fautes. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait des coups bas à toi ainsi qu'à tous les autres mais je croyais faire au mieux. Je le dis par écrit parce que j'ignore si j'arriverai encore à te regarder dans les yeux après avoir été jusqu'au bout._ _Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre fin à mes jours. Si je l'avais voulu, je n'en aurai pas eu le cran de toute manière._

 _P.S. : Mon téléphone est sur la table, il est donc inutile de chercher à me joindre. Tu vaux mieux que moi, Vic. Tu es plus solide et ça j'aurai du le voir avant._

Mackey paniqua et se tortura l'esprit, David avait disparu.

 **à suivre...**


End file.
